It's School Already?
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and the rest is bummed when summer's over. But, when a new girl named Taylor comes into the scene, how jealous will Isabella become? Will Taylor and Phineas become an item? And what does their assignments have to do with investigations? Part of my Phineas and Ferb trilogy.
1. The New Girl

**Hey, it's fashionandstylegurl! Isabella and Phineas are so cute together! Remember when Isabella kissed Phineas in the movie? So romantic. I wonder what it'll be like if Carl had listened to Phineas' 'Wait, wait.' But, either way, I had to write this story about them! So please, 5 reviews or no next chapter! Here it goes...**

**Buford: Are you serious?**

**Me: Yeah, I am! Now please?**

**Buford: Why do you have to do a disclaimer, and why do I have to say it?**

**Me: Because I don't own anything from Phineas and Ferb, and because you're a pretty entertaining character on the show.**

**Buford: You just did the disclaimer.**

**Me: Dang it!**

Isabella's POV

"I can't believe summer's already over!" I say. I'm waiting at my bus stop with Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, and Phineas. Everyone looks crushed, especially Phineas, but Baljeet is tingling with excitement.

"I'm so excited!" he shouts, but not too loud. "I brought extra textbooks, extra notebooks, and extra credit I've been doing! This backpack literally weighs around twenty pounds!" Buford gets annoyed so he picks up Baljeet and holds him like a luggage.

Then, finally, the bus comes. The crabby bus driver pushs the door open and says "Name." so blandly.

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," I say. "And this is Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Buford Van Storm, and Baljeet Whatever." Buford chuckles, and Baljeet is making a very long statement how his last name is not Whatever. I know it's Rai, but I like to see Baljeet aggravated. We head for the back, which is where we would always sit. Phineas sat with me, which I felt ecstatic about, since I have a huge crush on him.

When we got to school, I checked the class list. I was with Phineas, (Yes!) Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Ginger, Milly, Adyson, Irving, and Django. There was also a girl's name scribbled on; Taylor Simth. It seems familiar.

My teacher, Ms. Black is really weird. "Everyone, I've chosen your seats for you already. If you do well for the first semester, I'll let you choose your seats. But, I want everyone to get to know one another." Isn't that weird? Anyways, Ms. Black hands me a seating chart, which is weird, again. We sat in seats of three. Baljeet, Buford, and Ginger were seated together, Adyson, Django, and Katie were seated together, Holly, Milly, and Irving were seated together. Which means Ferb, Gretchen, and I were seated together. Phineas was the only one left. I shoot my hand up.

Ms. Black spots me. "Yes, Gabriella."

"Um, it's Isabella." I correct. "Anyway, Phineas has no one to sit with, so I was wondering if I could…"

"I'm here!" interrupts a blonde, wavy haired girl with blue eyes.

"Whoa," Buford whispers to Baljeet. "She is a hottie."

Ms. Black mutters something and then announces, "Phineas, you'll be sitting with Taylor."

"What?" I whisper to Ferb and Gretchen. "She's beautiful! Phineas will have a crush on her by the end of the day!"

"Wait, Isabella! Doesn't she seem familiar?" Gretchen tries to calm me down, but it works.

"Yeah, she does." I respond.

"Oh, yeah, and Phineas?" Ms. Black continues. "Can you give Taylor a tour of the school?"

Phineas' POV

"Uh, yeah. I'll give Taylor a tour." I answer. Though, I don't know if I should. I mean, I have feelings for Isabella. She's cute. I think I accidentally told her when I was trying to find Meap. But, Taylor seems nice. Maybe a little diva-ish, but I like to have faith in everyone before I judge them. Taylor bumps into me.

"Oh, sorry! I had something in my head so much I wasn't paying attention." I say. That was so stupid! It sounds like something I would mumble to Isabella. I then shake my head. There's no way I could have a crush on her. Not a few minutes after we met. And, besides, she seems oddly familiar.

"No, it's all my fault." Taylor replies. "So, when will the tour be?"

"Um, in a few seconds." I hesitate. I get Ms. Black's hall pass and show her the areas she'll need to memorize.

"This is the library. Be careful. If you say anything too loudly, the librarian gives you a button which forbids you to go to the library until it buzzes." I say.

Taylor laughs really cutely. It looks like she knows how to act.

So I ask her. "Do you act?"

"Yeah, acting's one of my hobbies. Every Thursday, after school, my mom would take me to an acting school" she responds.

"Cool!" I say. Actually, that is pretty cool. I need her to teach me to lie good so then I could lie to Isabella. She's so sweet, but whenever I try to lie to her, something happens. It's like I show that I'm lying. But, sometimes it's for her own sake, since I really care about her. More than Baljeet and Buford combined. It's like she's different. Good different.

"What's this?" Taylor shouts in my ear, but she makes sure that I'm OK. She laughs her really cute laugh again.

"Oh, this is the nurse's office. The nurse is really sweet. Sometimes she'll give you a cookie!" I say. \

Taylor starts laughing, again. She must love to laugh.

"And, this is my favorite part, the computer lab. I would always plan out our next invention in there!" I smile.

Taylor nods. "So, have you built anything this summer?"

"Oh, yeah!" I have a small flashback to this summer, when we would build stuff and Isabella always saying, 'What'cha doin'?' But, I snap out of it to continue the tour.

"I can type up a list of inventions we built for you!"

Taylor looked confused. "We?"

"Yeah. Ferb and I are stepbrothers, so we would build most of it. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls would help, too." I explain.

"Cool!" Taylor says happily. She and I kept walking. Taylor was gazing at me, but I was thinking about both Isabella and Taylor. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize something.

"Thanks for the tour!" I didn't realize that we were back to our classroom until Taylor told me. She then hugged me for 10 seconds. It felt surprisingly really good.

Isabella's POV

I need to spy on Phineas, I just had to. Him alone with Taylor, not happening! I just made a quick excuse, to go to the bathroom, and when I glanced at the door, I saw Phineas and Taylor hugging. Okay, maybe that isn't that bad, but a hug? They just met an hour ago. Oh, well, might as well continue practicing cursive. I stink at cursive, but Ms. Black gave us a packet to work on. We had to finish one letter a day for homework, but she didn't care which letter, so I started with L.

Gretchen and Ferb knew something was up, so they asked "What's up?" in unison.

"Phineas may have a crush on Taylor!" I start to freak out, yet again.

Ferb sent me a note. "I can help you figure out." It said.

"If you could, that would be great!" I say.

Then, Ms. Black claps to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, for your first assignment, you will be writing an essay that's at least 10 pages long. It'll be due two weeks from now, and it must have all of these topics." Ms. Black hands out an orange piece of paper listing all of the needs of the essay. "If you don't complete the essay by the deadline, not have the essay typed and printed, or not include one of the topics on the sheet, you will get an F."

All of us gasped. We didn't know that it'll be that bad. But, Baljeet gasped for the other reason.

He stands up and shouts, "Yes, yes, yes! I can show Ms. Black that I'm not a slob!" Everyone was looking at him, and he got so embarrassed that he sat down and clinged onto Buford's leg. Buford tries to shake Baljeet off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay, everyone, pick a animal out of the hat, starting with Irene." Ms. Black says.

I know that she meant me, and I whispered to Gretchen, "I think she's closer to knowing my name!" Then, I go up and pick an animal. But, what was interesting, is first of all, you couldn't see what you were getting, since Ms. Black tied a blindfold to my eyes. And second of all, when I pulled out something and Ms. Black took off the blindfold, I was holding a stuffed animal. It was a really small (it was the size of my hand) and adorable hedgehog. When the girls saw the hedgehog, they screamed with joy. Taylor runs up and pushes me out of the way and into Ms. Black's desk.

"Oww…" I groan.

But, Taylor doesn't seem to care. "I'm next!" She forces her hand into the hat. "Yeah! I got a platypus!" Everyone stares at her.

Then, Phineas runs up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I just got a concussion!" I respond, sarcastically,but you get the point.

"I'm so sorry!" Taylor says, but I think she's lying. "I meant to do a playful shove. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!"

"Taylor, why don't you take Ivy to the nurse?" Ms. Black recommends, like she wants to get rid of Taylor.

"Sure!" Taylor says. She then grabs my hands and pulls me to the door.

**Remember, 5 reviews, or no update! All reviews welcome!**


	2. Evil Lurks

**Hey, it's fashionandstylegurl! First of all, I really want to wish you all a late Happy New Years. Did anyone watch the ball drop, TV or live? I did. Second of all, thank you so much for my 5 reviews. You all are awesome. OK, for next update I was thinking 10 reviews total. Please?**

**TeddyBear101-Thanks so much!**

**Blank-Thank you!**

**Leopardlover1002-I hate her too. Though, I wouldn't do that to her. I'd just yell at her.**

**its me-Thank you!**

**Kyia-Denae-Thank you so much. And I'm so sorry that I forgot. I've changed it already.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: You'll do the disclaimer?**

**Baljeet: Of course. Did you know that a synonym for 'disclaimer' is 'clause'? Ha!**

**Me: Now I do...**

**Baljeet: And did you know that 'disclaimer' has no antonyms? Ha!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Baljeet: And did you know that...**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer already!**

**Baljeet: Fine! Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own such things from the cartoon Phineas and Ferb.**

**Me: Good...now bye**

Isabella's POV

When we were walking to the nurse's office, it was awkward. It was so silent, you could here a pin drop.

"Remember me?" Taylor asks. Even though she did seem familiar, I couldn't remember exactly who she was.

"Look into my eyes." she recommends. When I do, I immediately see something. A flashback.

_I was playing with Phineas and Taylor. When I was five, Taylor and I used to be the best of friends. But, something came in between us. Our crush on Phineas. One time, Phineas said something that made me giggle. But, Taylor thought I was flirting, so she dumped mud in my shirt. A year later, we were fighting for the same spot. To be Troop Leader for Troop 46321. We were mortal enemies. when the vote was tied, we had to go through a range of things we needed to do in order to become a Fireside Girl Troop Leader. She won, but a week later, it was revealed that she cheated, so she was expelled from the Fireside Girls. After that moment, we all thought she moved to Alabama._

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Yes, I was in shock. But, not too much of one.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Taylor asks, innocently.

"I know you're up to something." I say. "I can feel the anger."

"OK, fine." Taylor says. "You've stolen everything from me, so I will steal everything from you. I'm positive you heard that I do acting classes."

"Actually, I haven't." I say. "And I didn't steal anything from you. For Phineas, it was a joke and I giggled. For Troop Leader, you cheated. And for your stuffed bunny, I have no idea what happened."

"Yeah, you're innocent." Taylor says in a sarcastic voice. "I will give out my revenge. I shall take revenge!"

"You know, I will tell Phineas, and the Fireside Girls, and Baljeet, and Buford, and everyone else that you're as evil as the grinch who stole Christmas." I say.

"Ooh, I like being called a grinch." Taylor says. "Except, how about 'The Grinch Who Stole Isabella'?"

"You can't do anything, Taylor. You can't steal anything that's not rightfully yours." I say.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I've stolen Phineas' heart, I'm going to try out for Troop Leader again, and I will win! I will emerge out VICTORIOUS!" Taylor says.

"Can you stop? It's starting to get a little creepy..." I ask.

"It is? Then, maybe I will make a CD of my creepiness. Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Taylor says. Right then and there, we got to the nurse.

"What's wrong with her?" the nurse asks Taylor.

"Nothing, just a little headache and a dash of fear." Taylor says. When she got to fear, I swear her face was up to mine. I pushed her back.

"Bye, Izzy." Taylor say evilly. I remember when she called me Izzy and I called her Tay Tay. But, those days are over.

"Now, what's really wrong with you?" the nurse asks.

"My head hurts." I say. "Really bad."

"OK, then I'll get you some cookies and an ice pack." the nurse says. "Wait right here."

"OK." I say. But, there's something on my head. About Taylor. Should I expose her?

Phineas' POV

After Isabella left, it was all pretty much rowdy. The Fireside Girls were pacing around the room. The boys were trying to figure out if Taylor has been abducted by aliens. And I was trying my best to make everyone calm.

"You guys, don't worry. Isabella will be totally fine." I say. Inside I was freaking out like crazy, but I kept my composure.

"What if she's not?" Gretchen asks.

"And then she'll lose her memory. And then she drops out of school. And the she moves so then we never see her again." Adyson says. That girl always had a vivid imagination.

"Wait, how come you're not freaking out?" Ginger asks. "Don't you have a crush on Isabella?"

"No." I say a little too quickly. I was blushing a little. I just hope no one caught a glimpse of that. "But, Isabella's a tough girl. I think she can handle it."

"You know what? He's right." Holly says. I smile a little.

"I'm back!" Taylor yells in her diva-ish voice. Of course, we didn't care that much. Except maybe for Buford.

"Everyone, let's go to P.E.!" Ms. Black says.

When we get to the gym, I see 10 foam balls out. Yeah, that's right, we're playing dodge-ball.

"OK, chumps, let's play some dodge-ball!" Mr. Hatchet says. "Taylor and Buford, you're choosing teams. Now make this snappy, I'm getting impatient."

"After you, hottie." Buford says.

"Whatever." Taylor says. She seems unaffected of that comment. "Phineas."

"Milly." Buford says. Sounds weird, doesn't it. But, she could throw.

"Holly."

"Django."

"Ferb."

"Adyson."

"Katie."

"Irving."

"Baljeet."

"Ginger."

"Gretchen."

So, to be clear, Taylor got me, Holly, Ferb, Katie, Baljeet, and Gretchen, and Buford got Milly, Django, Adyson, Irving, and Ginger. Seems like unfair teams, right. But, Buford's team got 3 strong people and my team only has two, so I think it's even. When we started playing, Baljeet, Irving, and Gretchen immediately got out. I feel bad for them, because they weren't born sport stars. But, the game must go on, right? After 10 minutes, the game was still going. It was Milly and Buford vs Ferb. Buford threw the ball and Ferb caught it. Ferb recalled Taylor and Milly threw a ball at Ferb. It hit. Taylor threw a ball at Milly and it missed. Then, Milly threw two balls at Taylor. One missed, one hit.

"Buford's team wins!" Mr. Hatchet says. "Do you all want to play again?"

"Yes!" Milly and Buford says.

"No!" Everyone else yells.

"Hey, you guys keep it down or your face will be re-corrected!" Buford says.

"You pieces of beef will go outside. NOW!" Mr. Hatchet says. Everyone went outside. The boys decided to play basketball, the girls were on the swings, and I was about to go to the basketball court when Taylor stopped me.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say. We sit on a bench. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that you did awesome in the dodge-ball game." Taylor says.

"No way! You were way better than me." I say. "But, dodge-ball is more like death-ball to me."

Taylor giggles. "I guess you're not the most athletic guy out there."

"Nope." I say. "But, Ferb is."

Taylor giggles, again. "You are so cute!"

"Uh, thanks?" I say. I'm flattered, but I think I like Isabella more.

Just there, and right then, Taylor kissed me on the check. I'm grateful. I didn't want a full on lips kiss.

"Ummmm..." is all I could say. Taylor skipped away. At that moment, I saw that school was over. I go back to Ms. Black's room and grab my backpack. Time to go see Isabella.

Isabella's POV

I was still stuck in the nurse's office. The nurse says I can't go back into the class until the end of the day. Why? I feel much better! Phineas comes into the nurse's office with two backpacks. Our backpacks.

"Thanks, Phineas." I say, as he tosses the backpack over to me.

"It was nothing." Phineas gloats. "Anyways, I need to talk about something with you."

"What?" I ask. My hopes are pretty high right now. Please he asks me out, please he asks me out!

"Um, I was wondering..." he says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"If I should go out with Taylor?" Phineas says.

"What?" I almost scream. Luckily I didn't, or else one of the teachers may give me a stare down.

"Yeah, I think I may be starting to like her." Phineas rambles. "Wait a second, are you OK?"

I clunch my fist. "Never better."

"So what do you think?" Phineas asks. "Should I ask her out or not?"

What do I say? If I say yes, I'll be hurt. But, if I say no, he'll be hurt. "I think you should follow your heart." I say. What was I thinking. Stupid!

"OK, then." Phineas says. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine." I say. He then waves goodbye and leaves. I grab my phone and text the Fireside Girls.

_We need to meet. Now!_

**I'm so sorry. These may seem like really short POV's. Anyways, I have a little question. If you get it right, I want you to give me 7 colors. I know this may seem weak, but I promise it'll be important for the story and you'll get full credit. Anyways, the question is 'What cartoon did I hint at in the chapter? (can't be phineas and ferb)' OK, so 10 reviews total, and I want answers for the question. This challenge will be on for a week and it starts...NOW!**


	3. The Backfired Plan

**Hey everyone. It's fashionandstylegurl. So sorry about not updating earlier. I have school. :( But, I'll try my best to keep updating. I promise. Oh yeah, and about the contest, I realized that there's TWO answers. So, the two winners will have to send in 4 colors each. And don't forget that they will get full credit. So, the first winner is Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan with the answer 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'. Goodjob! Please send me 4 colors. OK, so the hint for the second answer is Mr. Hatchet. Use it wisely! OK, so 15 reviews. Please? With a cherry on top?**

**its me-Don't worry! The question isn't easy. Anyways, thanks.**

**TeddyBearz88-Thanks! She is so much meaner than Buford!**

**Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan-Good job, winner!**

**Kyia-Denae-That's actually pretty close to the answer. The cartoon I'm talking about is on the same channel of Adventure Time. Well, at least in America. Isabella will never give up! And thanks.**

**Jayvee1669-Thanks!**

**Izzy012-Thanks. And it's pretty ironic, huh?**

**Isabella012-You didn't answer the question. And are you and Izzy012 the same person?**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Ferb.**

**Ferb: *blink blink***

**Me: Can you say the disclaimer?**

**Ferb: *shakes head***

**Me: I shouldn't have asked you.**

**Ferb: *blink blink***

**Me: Bye!**

**Disclaimer: fashionansdstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot.**

Isabella's POV

I ran to the Fireside Girls meeting place. It was around 2 1/8 miles from the school. But, I didn't stop until I passed the first mile. I have good stamina. When I got there, everyone but Katie was there. She's usually late, but we've gotten used to it.

"Sorry I'm late!" Katie says. We all wave.

"So, Isabella, what about the text? We need to meet, now?" Gretchen asks.

"Yeah. It's about Taylor and Phineas." I say.

"This could be bad." I hear Ginger mutter.

"It is." I say. "First of all, Taylor was the old Troop Leader. Second of all, Phineas wants to ask Taylor out." I heard gasps around the room.

"I thought she moved to Alabama!" Katie says.

"Nope." I say. "She just transferred schools and figured out how to ignore us."

"And Phineas..." Adyson says. "He's supposed to be in love with you!"

"You can't force someone to like you." I mutter. Gretchen pats me on the back.

"Don't worry." she says. "He'll come around."

I smile. "Thanks."

"So what are you going to do, Isabella?" Ginger asks.

"I don't know." I mutter.

"Don't worry." Holly says. "I have a plan."

"This better be good." I hear Milly mutter. Holly grabs a map.

"This is the route from Phineas' house to Taylor's house." she says. "We just need to have one person per block."

Phineas' POV

I've decided to ask Taylor out. I have no idea why, though. I try to search her name on the Internet. T-A-Y-L-O-R- -S-I-M-T-H. All I saw is her Facebook account. It wouldn't have her address. Unless I hack it.

"Ferb!" I yell. He comes rushing over. "I need you to hack Taylor's Facebook account."

He shrugs as if saying 'Piece of cake'. He then types and clicks so fast it could almost be the speed of light. Then, he just stops and leaves. I scanned over the page. Email address, cellphone number, family...AHA! Address! 1006 Oak Leaf Drive. That should be around a seven block walk.

"Hey Mom! I'm going to Taylor's! I'm positive I'll be back by dinner time!" I yell loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"OK, cool." Mom says. I took off before she could ask, 'Who is Taylor, by the way?' I grabbed my bike and rode down the street.

At the first block, I surprisingly ran into Milly.

"Hey Phineas. I was wondering why birds even have wings. I mean,there are no other animals that had wings except for extinct animals, so how is that possible?" Milly said.

I shrug. "Maybe they evolved from the extinct animals."

"That could be it." Milly says. "Hey, what's the animal that birds evolved from?"

"A pterodactyl, I think

"Thanks! Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Milly asks.

"Sorry, I'm busy." I say.

"Oh, well how about..." Milly starts. I shoved her out of the way, but only a tiny playful shove. Not close to the one Taylor did to Isabella.

"Sorry! I'll make up for it later!" I yell to Milly as I ride to the next block. Unluckily, I got stuck at the next block.

"Hey Phineas." Katie says. "I was thinking about cupcakes and I started to wonder how many flavors of cupcakes they are. And how many flavors of ice cream are there? Are there more cupcake flavors or ice cream flavors?"

"I bet you there are more ice cream flavors than cupcake flavors." I say. Katie just nods.

"Can you do me a favor?"she asks.

"What is it" I ask.

"You need to go to the library and get my stuffed bunny." Katie says.

"Sorry, can you asksomeone else or do it yourself" I say.

"Yeah, but my brother..." Katie starts. I shoved her out of the way, same amount of strength as last time.

As I head for the next block, Gretchen bumps into me.

"Oh, hey Phineas." she says. I just wave. "Do you know how to get to the woods? I'm kinda lost..."

"Nope, now bye!" I say. It's getting strange...

At the next stop I see Isabella. I instantly start to blush.

"Hey..." we say at the same time.

"You can go ahead." she says.

"Thanks." I say. It was silentafter that, so people would call that a moment. I rode off after that, to meet Adyson.

"Rawr!" she yells. It was kinda easy to get behind her. But, she kept chasing me until the next block.

Ginger was at the neXt block. Her knee was bleeding.

"OMG! Are you OK?" I ask.

"No. I crashed into a tree." she says.

"If you crash into a tree, you would have a concussion." I say.

"I do have a headache." Ginger says.

"Here's some ice and a towel." I say. Then, I took off.

At the last block, Holly was there. She was yelling 'Help, help'

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My cat's up in that tree!" she yells.

I look up and say, "That's just a stuffed animal."

"Well, it means a lot to me!" she shrieks.

"Bye!" I yell a little too quickly. I finally find Taylor's house. Here goes nothing...

Taylor's POV

When I get home, I start to plot what to do. I'll steal Phineas and her Troop Leader position. And I might as well play a few pranks along the way. Once I started to plot, the doorbell rang. Since I was home alone, I couldn't get the door. But, I peered through the window to see Phineas. I immediately opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Phineas just shrugs.

"There's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while." he says. We both sit down on the couch. "Will you go out with me? I don't mean like dating-dating, but meeting each other at school and each of our houses."

"I would love to." I say. "Though I would think you would know the answer through what happened today."

"I guess I would." he says. "Bye."

"Here's the door." I say. Phineas leaves.

_This will be way better than I thought._

**Sorry for short Taylor POV, I didn't want to give anything review, I need 15 total of them. And answer the question! I hope you use the hint wisely. Anyways, this is goodbye,for now.**


	4. One Now, One Later

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl. Happy early Martin Luther King Jr. Day! If anyone doesn't know about him, he was a civil rights mover who made the famous 'I Have A Dream' speech. So sorry about not updating sooner. My dad is always making me study for some reason, and he was watching me, so I had barely any time to write! I really wish that you guys would do the question. Mr. Hatchet, hint hint. I really don't have to make a long author's note, so I'm going straight to comments! Oh yeah, and 20 reviews total with an answer to my question. TIA! (thanks in advance)**

**Isabella012-Thanks for answering my questions for you!**

**jasono346-What would be a good story without drama? I'm happy you like it.**

**Kyia-Denae-Lol! And thank you so much!**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Fireside Girls!**

**Fireside Girls: *sings* Hi!**

**Me: Hey! Aren't you all cheerful today?**

**Fireside Girls: *sings* Yep, a lot.**

**Me: Do you sing everything you say?**

**Fireside Girls: *sings* On some occasions.**

**Me: Can you say the disclaimer?**

**Fireside Girls: *sings* Can we sing it?**

**Me: Why not.**

**Fireside Girls: *sings* fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot.**

Isabella's POV

I feel guilty. Holly made a genius plan and I totally ignore it when I see Phineas. It's just, something happens when I see him. I can't really explain it too much. After the plan, everyone decided to go get some ice cream while we discussed what happened. I got vanilla, Holly got mint, Milly got chocolate, Katie and Gretchen got strawberry, Adyson got Rainbow Extreme, and Ginger was still deciding what to get.

"So maybe I'll get bubble gum. Or I can get pistachio. Can I just get a scoop of everything? No, that would be too much. I guess..." Ginger rambles.

"Just choose already!" Adyson says.

"OK, OK, sheesh." Ginger says. "I'll just get caramel with extra caramel." She must like caramel. I like caramel too. Although, my mom hates it when I eat caramel. She always complains that it'll get stuck in my teeth. We sit at the bar thing. It had seven seats. Perfect!

"So, how was it on your end?" Holly says.

"I stalled him for a while. Though it went downhill for a while." Milly says. "How about you guys?"

"Same." Katie says. "And I learned that there are more ice cream flavors than cupcake flavors!"

"Yeah..." we all mutter, sarcastically.

"Phineas didn't even bother to stop at me." Gretchen says.

"That's because we all know you're not the best liar." Holly says.

"It's true." Ginger says. "Sorry!"

"At least that encourages me to be honest." Gretchen says. I totally agree with her on that part.

"I'm pretty sure that Phineas didn't like my dinosaur attack." Adyson says. "He didn't even seem to be scared of it!"

"That makes sense." I say. Though Adyson tried her best to ignore my comment.

"Well I think I did a good job in acting." Ginger says. "But, he had all the supplies I pretended to need and didn't take me to the hospital."

"Tell me your technique." I say. "I may need it someday."

"I'll text you it." Ginger says. "Just tell me when it's necessary."

"Totally." I say.

"Phineas didn't fall for mine at all." Holly says. "I even tried my puppy eyes. Well, at least after he left."

"Isabella, how about yours?" Gretchen asks. I didn't want to say what happened on my behalf. I bet you if I tried, then he wouldn't be going out with stuck-up Taylor.

"Ummm..." I hesitate. I didn't know what to say!

"Isabella, you can tell us." Katie says. All of the Fireside Girls were staring at me. I finally felt so pressured, I spilled what happened.

"I didn't try to stop him!" I yell.

"What?" all of the Fireside Girls says. Well, besides me, anyways.

"I'm sorry." I say. "It's just, something that happens between us."

"I make a almost perfect plan and you don't even do anything to help?" Holly yells.

"Yeah..." I mutter.

"Wow Isabella." Ginger says. "I'm going to side on Taylor's side now."

"Same." Holly says. They storm off.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I guess this is payback for letting Candace in our troop and letting her beat me for 'Most Patches In One Day'." Adyson says. I know she felt guilty, but I didn't blame her for what she did. But, Candace didn't listen like she should've.

"Isabella, I'm staying." Gretchen says.

"Me too." Milly says as she comes over to pat my back.

"Me three!" Katie shrieks.

"Thanks you guys." I say.

"You're our leader and our friend. We're not letting you go because of this one incident." Gretchen says.

"And I believe you did the right thing. Oh, how love hypnotizes you." Katie says.

"And Taylor did cheat her way into winning. You never cheated in your whole life." Milly says.

"Thanks again. For everything." I say.

"Don't worry about it." Gretchen says. We all start to chuckle as Holly, Ginger, and Adyson comes back.

"We forgot our ice cream." Holly says as they take their cones and leave. I saw Adyson wave to me. I waved back.

"Let's go." I say. They all nodded as we threw away everything that was left. We all hugged and left. Taylor, even though I lost some friends, I never lose a fight. Especially if Phineas is involved.

Phineas' POV

Taylor and I are walking to school together. I want everyone to know that we're dating. Well, except for Buford. It's obvious that he has a crush on Taylor, and if he figures out that we're dating, goodbye world. When we get to school, we sit down next to each other. We were a little late, but that didn't go unnoticed.

"Phineas, Taylor, explain why you both are late to my classroom." Ms. Black says. I would've lied, but Taylor blurted out something.

"We walked to school with each other because we're dating!" she says. I heard gasps around the whole room. Isabella looked jealous and Gretchen tried to comfort her. The Fireside Girls didn't look too surprised and same for Ferb. Buford looked enraged and Baljeet was trying to hide so then Buford wouldn't beat him up. The other boys looked shocked.

"Is this true?" Ms. Black asks. Does she have to be in our business?

"Yes." I squeak. Ms. Black just nods.

"OK, then. You both are off the hook, for now." she says. I have to say, she looked really creepy. I sit down, and while Ms. Black was trying to teach us cross multiplication, Django passed me a note. It said 'From Buford'

_Be ready after school tomorrow for me to beat you up. And if you skip it, I have something else up my sleeve that I think you'll find interesting._

_-Buford ;(_

It's official, I'm scared. I remember in summer when Buford and I were thumb wrestling because I accidentally embarrassed him. Good times, good times. Well, kinda.

"Are you OK, baby." Taylor asks in her sing-song voice.

"Yeah." I say. "Are you good at defense?"

"I'm awesome at defense. Why?" Taylor says.

"I need your help." I say. This is going to be one crazy ride I have to take.

Isabella's POV **(AN: Sorry for short Phineas POV!)**

"Are you OK, baby?" I hear Taylor ask Phineas. It's official. I'm jealous. It's just how they hold hands and laugh and talk and even how cute they look together. The Fireside Girls would always tell me that I look the best with Phineas, but now I'm not so sure.

"Yeah." Phineas says. "Are you good at defense?" UGH! I'm one of the best at defense and he knows that.

"I'm awesome at defense." Taylor gloats. Yes, I want them broken up. I probably showed my jealousy in my face, becaue Gretchen pats my back.

"Don't worry Isabella." she says. "It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is." Ferb says. Gretchen shushes Ferb, but I was curious.

"How?" I ask.

"You see, Phineas was talking about Taylor at supper. It went a little something like this..." Ferb says. He then showed us a flashback.

_Flashback (Ferb's POV)_

_"So, how was your day, everyone?" my step-mom asks. "Lawrence, you first."_

_"Same old, same old." my dad says._

_"Kkkkkkkkkkkk!" Perry says._

_"How about you, Candace?" my step-mom asks._

_"You see, Stacy and Jenny are in the same classes as me so they helped me with Jeremy. But, Stacy said she'll help if I help her with Coltrane and Jenny just said she'll help because she was bored and she had nothing to do about her World Peace club. So then..." Candace rambles. I kinda zoned out after that._

_"How about you, Ferb?" my step-mom says. I guess she was sick of Candace's drama rambling. I just shrug. Phineas then blurted out something._

_"There's this new girl named Taylor and she's nice. We're like best friends now." he says. Then, he starts rambling about Taylor. Yeah me._

Back to Isabella's POV

"So Phineas is going through the love cycle?" Gretchen asks. Ferb nods. I was going to ask what is the love cycle, but Ms. Black yells in front of the whole class, with a bulls horn.

"We're going to the computer lab to work on your projects. Everyone leave!" she says. Everyone was holding their ears. I grab a piece of paper and my flash drive. When we get to the computer lab, I sit next to Gretchen and Taylor. But, that's only to spy on them and to transfer some information to Gretchen. I look at the sheet of paper. It had ten questions to answer about the animal we picked and the deadline, which is the end of next week. Since today's a Tuesday, I can work on one question everyday and proofread my essay on the last day. I also need to do one question per page, to make the 10 page limit. The first question was...

_What are _ exactly?_

I bet you the blank is supposed to be filled in with the animal I'm researching. I start to look up hedgehogs and I was sadly interrupted by Taylor's voice.

"Phineas, you have a platypus, right?" she asks.

"Yeah." Phineas responds.

_"C_an you tell me about them?" Taylor asks.

"Well, they are the only mammals to lay eggs." Phineas says. Taylor starts to giggle. Ugh, how jealous I am. Focus, Isabella, focus. I found a website all about hedgehogs on Google, so I write it down on the piece of paper. I scanned through it, and it had tons of information. I started to type about hedgehogs, when a spitball interrupted me. It was from Holly.

"Yes!" she says. "Got her right in the neck!" Holly and Ginger start to giggle, but Adyson waves and sighs to me. I can't believe that she's still nice to me but is siding with Holly and Ginger. I grab a straw and aim it right on Holly's back. It hit perfectly.

"Hey!" Holly shrieks as I start to chuckle. Gretchen then hides a high-five for me. I hit it.

"It's on!" Ginger says as she hits Gretchen with a spitball. Then Gretchen accidentally hits Buford, who accidentally hits Phineas, who accidentally hits Ferb, who purposely hit Taylor, who accidentally hits Baljeet, who accidentally hits Django, who accidentally hits Irving, who accidentally hit Adyson, who accidentally hits Katie, who accidentally hits Milly. It was a spitball war now. Ms. Black didn't mind it at all, so we kept spitballing until Django got hit in the eye. Ouch. Ms. Black sent him to the nurse's office.

"If anyone throws another spitball, they will be getting a call to home." Ms. Black says. Then we all were silent while trying to finish our projects. But, then school ended. Luckily I finished the first question so I'm done for today. I grabbed my stuff and started to wonder what will happen next.

**Thanks everyone so much! OK, so 20 reviews and an answer to my question and remember, Mr. Hatchet. The deadline may be soon, it depends on how much I update. But, still, review and answer the question and I promise I'll update quicker.**


	5. Text Away

**Hey everyone. It's fashionandstylegurl. Happy Chinese New Year to all those Chinese people out there. (which includes me!) I'm so incredibly sorry about not updating earlier. I had to go to a ski resort and I was forced to go to a Chinese New Year concert. So we have a winner for the question. Give it up for Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan with the answer Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour! Good job. You are on a roll. Send me another 4 colors please. 25 reviews please. Off to reviews!**

**missjustice1-You think so? Well, my favorite character will always be Isabella. Though, I'm a fan of Gretchen, Holly, and Taylor too.**

**Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan-Thanks, winner. You did awesome.**

**Leopardlover1002-Nice use of Ferb Latin! I was laughing so hard when I read it. PS: I may tell Taylor what you said so then I could see her explode! It'll be hilarious!**

**Kyia-Denae-IKR! (stands for I know right) Thanks. I can't get over that fact too, and I'm the author. And I totally agree. So much more evil than Doof.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

**Doof: Oh, Perry the Platypus. How.. Oh, it's you, fashionandstylegurl.**

**Me: *puts on platypus costume***

**Doof: Ahhh! Perry the Platypus!**

**Perry: *crashes into the building***

**Doof: Ahhh! Another Perry the Platypus!**

**Me: *takes off platypus costume***

**Doof: Oh, good, you're fashionandstylegurl. Then, who's the other Perry the Platypus?**

**Perry: Kkkkkk!**

**Me: That's the real Perry the Platypus.**

**Doof: Oh, then Perry the Platypus, how unexpected. By unexpected, I mean... unexpected. Today's my interview with fashionandstylegurl.**

**Perry: Kkkkkkkk!**

**Doof: Oh well. Might as well trap you. *pushes a button* *thuds* *Perry beats up Doof***

**Me: Perry's not in the trap, I am!**

**Doof: Oops.**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot. And she also owns Taylor. But nothing else!**

Phineas' POV

After school, I was working on my project. I'm a little scared of Ms. Black. There's something in her that's very strange. I was working on the second question when my mom yells from downstairs.

"Phineas! A girl is here to see you!" she says.

"OK, I'm coming." I yell loud enough so everyone can hear. I save my essay on my flash drive and leave. Ferb just comes dashing into me. He points at the computer and I nod. He's saying that he wants the computer, and I say yes. I run downstairs and run to see Taylor at the living room.

"Are you ready for our practice?" she says while smiling.

"Of course." I say. Taylor takes me to the backyard. I have a small flashback of what happened this summer. When we would make contraptions and Isabella would say 'What'cha doin?' Isabella, Isabella. I just love her. Oh wait, but I'm dating Taylor right now. Love can be so confusing at times.

"Hello? Phineas?" Taylor says while waving her hand in my face. I must've been lost in thoughts.

"Oh, hi!" I say alarmed. Taylor giggles.

"I guess you weren't that ready." Taylor laughs. I punch her playfully.

"Stop it!" I yell. We both just end up laughing.

"So, beat me up." Taylor says. My face turns into that confused look that some people have.

"B...b...b...beat you up?" I say. "You're my girlfriend. Why would I do that?"

"To practice. You don't want to look like a fool in front of our whole class, do you?" Taylor says. I was more confused after that comment.

"The whole grade is going to watch the fight between Buford and I?" I shriek. Taylor nods.

"Yep. Buford figured out everyone's cellphone numbers and texted us the details. Want to see?" Taylor says. I nod and she gets her cellphone out and shows me the text. It said...

_Me and Phineas r havin a fight after skool 2morrow. Make sure 2 b there, or else u will b the next 1 getting beat up. It will b a good show. Phineas will b beaten up so much that he has 2 go to the hospital._

_-Buford_

Oh great. Not only I will be beaten up so hard that I have to go to the hospital, but the whole class will be watching me too. I immediately tell Taylor, "I have to stay in one piece."

"OK, then we have to teach you some defense techniques." Taylor says. She then goes behind me.

"Whaaaaaa!" she says as she jumps on me. I immediately shuffle to my right a little bit. She totally missed me. She landed on the grass, but she did a somersault so then she wouldn't be that injured.

"Impressive." Taylor says. She looks satisfied. "But, that won't keep you safe for long. Defend these." She throws some punches to my direction. I block them with my hand. Until she does a kick. Then I fall down on the grass.

"Owwww..." I groan. She kicked me right in the stomach.

"See." Taylor says like it's so obvious. "That's your weakness."

"What's my weakness?" I ask. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kicking." Taylor says."We have to work on defending some kicks."

"OK." I say. Taylor tries to explain how to defend kicks. I doze off a little bit, because I really can't do it. Every time I tried, I failed.

"Phineas, Taylor, do you want some pie?" my mom yells from the door.

"Yeah." I yell to my mom. She goes back inside and Taylor and I run into the dining room. Ferb, Isabella, Candace and Stacy were there eating a few pieces but left after Taylor and I came in. They were pretty rude, I have to say. They were running away from us.

"Oh well. Means we get the whole room to ourselves." Taylor says happily. We both sit down.

"So, your defending skills are coming along. I think you'll be good enough to handle Buford." Taylor says while leaning in.

"Have you seen Buford beat up someone?" I ask. Taylor nods.

"Yes, I have." she says. "We're both in the same martial arts dojo." She takes everything!

"Oh, then thanks." I say.

"You're totally welcome." Taylor says. She leans into me, but I don't respond to that. I push her off.

"Not right now." I say. I think I might have a small thing for Isabella, but I would never tell anyone that. Well, except for my family, I guess. Taylor looks disapointed.

"Oh well, then I'll leave." she says really disapointed. She then leaves the house, which makes me even more confused.

_What should I do?_

Isabella's POV

Gretchen and I decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. We never really had much time to hang out by ourselves. The last time we did something like this was when we were 8, which was 2 years ago. I head over to the Pearl Ocean, which is a Japanese restaurant that's very popular around Danville. I head over there and see Gretchen at the front.

"We can't eat until 8:45!" she shrieks. I just stare at her.

"My mom's best friend is the star chef of this restaurant." I say. "We can get here anytime, anyday." I go up to the person that takes you to your table. She freaks out a little bit.

"Isabella! Oh my gosh! You're here!" she shrieks. I nod. "I will give you a table right now. Is she with you?" She points at Gretchen.

"Yes." I say. I was weirded out. The girl showed us to our table. It was a booth.

"Enjoy!" she says as she hands us our menus. Gretchen and I sit down across from each other.

"So what's good?" Gretchen asks while looking at the menu strangely. "My family always cooks. The only restaurants I've been to is McDonald's, Wendy's, Subway and Burger King. Well, and the school's way of making American delicacies."

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." I say. "Do you like spicy?"

"No." Gretchen says.

"Same." I say. **(AN: Do you know what's weird? I'm Chinese but I usually can't stand spicy. Though one of my friends made some Indian chicken curry and it was delicious! Another friend of mine tricked my old enemy into eating the spicest spice. It was hilarious!)**

"Hi ladies. My name is Jason and I'll be your waiter today." Jason says. He was already at our table. "Would any of you girls like something to drink?"

"I'll take a Shirley Temple." I say. **(AN: Love Shirley Temple! I mean the drink, not the actress)**

"I guess I'll just have a Orangina." Gretchen says. the waiter leaves and Gretchen asks me "What's Orangina again?"

"No clue." I say. The waiter comes back.

"Here are your drinks." Jason says as he passed us the Shirley Temple and the Orangina. "What would you two like to eat?"

"We'll take edamame, seafood pancake and two bim bim bombs." I tell the waiter as we both give him the menus. He leaves and I ask, "So when do you think that Taylor's going to try and take your throne as 'Fireside Girls Troop Leader 46321'?"

"This or next week, when we're trying to finish our essays." Gretchen answers.

"How are you doing on yours?" I ask.

"Horrible." Gretchen says. "Do you know how hard it is to write about fish?"

"Probably not as hard writing about hedgehogs." I mutter to Gretchen. We both laugh.

"Here's your edamame and your seafood pancake." Jason says as he passes us the food. Gretchen tries the edamame. Her face immediately turned delighted as soon as she swallowed her first bite.

"These are awesome!" she shrieks as she tries the seafood pancake. She was so happy to taste the deliciousness of the food. She kept stuffing the food into her mouth.

"If you think this is good, you have to try their bim bim bomb." I say. We both were talking about good topics and the waiter kept delivering our food. Gretchen even got an iPhone 4S! We played with Siri for a while. I didn't even realize that two hours has already passed.

"We should pay." Gretchen says. I stop her.

"No need to worry." I say. I whisper to the waiter, "Charge this on Annabelle's account please." We both leave, but I didn't realize that something was missing.

Phineas' POV

Great. It's already after school. That means only one thing, I'm going to be beaten up by Buford. At least Taylor helped me. I walk by the entrance of the school. Everyone was about there, except for Taylor, Isabella and Ferb. I was breathing super deeply so then I'd be more calm. Finally, Ferb and Isabella come up to me.

"Phineas, we've thought about it a lot and we believe that this fight is a horrible idea." Isabella says. "Right Ferb?" Ferb just blinks.

"Don't worry you guys." I say. "Taylor already taught me a little bit of defense."

"You do realize that defending isn't everything?" Isabella asks. I shake my head. Isabella rolls her eyes.

"It's also about offense." she says. "You can't win a fight without punching. Yes, defense is inportant. But you also need to know defense to do it right." Oh great.

"Hey Dinner Bell," Buford yells. "Are you ready to have your face rearranged?" I gulp.

"Good." Buford says. "You're ready. Get over here!" Taylor comes up to me.

"Good luck sweetie." she says sweetly as she kisses my cheek. I saw Isabella looking, jealous? I've saw her angry and depressed, but never jealous. I try to shrug it off and go to Buford.

"Round 1." Taylor says while holding a sign that said 'Round 1'. I didn't know she was the hostess of this fight. Buford swings his arm but I duck. Then he tries to trip me but I jump. But, that was his perfect opportunity to strike. He punched me in the stomach and slapped my face 3 times. Isabella was calling 9-1-1.

"Now to finish it off." Buford mutters to me. He stepped on my face then my chest.

"I win!" he yells. I could barely see a thing. Luckily I saw an ambulance. Time to go to the hospital. I just hope I won't get into too much trouble from Candace or my parents.

Isabella's POV

I called the hospital as soon as I saw Phineas being smashed up by Buford. The ambulance came 3 minutes after I called. They would only allow two people on the ambulance with Phineas.

"OK, so who is related to the young boy over there?" the nurse yelled as he pointed towards the ambulance. The nurse was a boy. Prople was snickering and chuckling about that fact. The nurse threatened to punch them. What a nice nurse. Ferb was slightly raising his hand.

"Oh you are?" the nurse asks. Ferb nods. "OK, in you go." The nurse thinks for a second and says, "Are you the person who called?" Ferb shakes his head. "Then who did?" the nurse asked.

"It was..." I try to say. I wanted to tell the nurse that it was me, but Taylor just had to interrupt me.

"Me! It was me." Taylor says. I sigh.

"Prove it." the nurse says. "Give us your phone." Taylor slowly handed him her phone. She looked slightly defeated. "Nope, not you." the nurse says.

"Can you try me?" I ask slightly. I hand the police my phone and he smiles.

"Get in there!" he says. I smile while Taylor glares at me. I jump into the ambulance and look at Phineas. He was beaten up pretty bad, though he's still cute. We started to move and before you know it, we were at the hospital. The nurse told us to wait at the waiting room. I was playing with my phone when I saw the doctor coming over to us. You know what's weird? Milly's mom is Phineas' doctor.

"How is Phineas going to be?" I ask her.

"Well, he needs to take some pain reliever pills and he'll be fine." she says. "He was just bruised up a little bit."

"Awesome." I say and Ferb nods. I feel my phone vibrate and saw that Gretchen texted me. But when I read it, it said this.

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, u r goin down. Ull c that I'm superior and u r_ not.

**So here's the chapter. I tried to make it long for you guys. :) Anyways, please review, remember 25, and you'll see me. I guess.**


	6. Confusion Marks Caring

**Hey everyone! I'm fashionandstylegurl and I'm back. I'm sorry about not updating earlier. I went to this ballroom dance lesson called FNA (it was awkward, fun and hilarious) and I have so many school stuff to worry about! It's horrible! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I've been working on it for a while. Anyways, 35 reviews for next update. Off to reviews!**

**Kyia-Denae-You'll figure out if one of those are true or not. (Dun dun dun!) And thanks.**

**ChidoriO-You're awesome. Seriously, you are. I could go on about how cool you are but I'm just going to save that for later.**

**Pxl Guy-Thanks. I totally agree.**

**Anonymous-Yes, I am the same person as the gurl who wrote Denying Love. (see what I did there) The story's on its last chapter. :( And thanks.**

**isabella012-You didn't win. Though I love those colors.**

**TeddyBearz88-IKR! (you guys know what that stands for, right?)**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey... Goodbye.**

**Taylor: What? I'm awesome!**

**Me: Yeah, but I don't want your 'awesomeness' to go to waste.**

**Taylor: You're right. I'm going to leave and do my Taylor strut.**

**Me: Cool. And you might want to learn Ferb Latin.**

**Taylor: Why?**

**Me: Because it's so in trend right now.**

**Taylor: Good idea. I will.**

**Me: Just leave.**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot and her OC's.**

Phineas' POV

I woke up and saw my bedroom. How did I get into here? Last thing I remember is Buford beating me up. I looked at my alarm clock. 2:15, it said. I budged a little bit.

"You guys, he's up." Django whispers. He does have pretty good ears.

"Surprise!" everyone yells while barging into my room. Ferb turned the lights on. My eyes started to burn a little.

"Wow you guys." I say in amazement. "Why would you all stay up for me?"

"Because you're our friend." Irving says.

"We thought that you might want some chocolates or a little treat." Baljeet says.

"You guys are awesome." I say. We all did a group hug and sat down on the carpet.

"Since it's all boys, want to play some Truth or Dare?" Django asks.

"Sure." Irving says.

"Why not?" I say.

"Wait, what are the rules?" Baljeet asks.

"Easy. The Jocki Rules." Django shrugs. The Jocki Rules is when there are no limits except nudity and kissing the same gender.

"OK, then I'll play." Baljeet says.

"Ferb, are you in?" I ask. Ferb nods.

"Then, let's start playing!" Django says. "Um, Irving, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll start off with a dare. Irving says.

"You have to wear one of Candace's dresses for the rest of the game." Django says. I saw Irving leave and after 3 minutes, he came back with a spaghetti strap dress. All of us started laughing. It was hilarious!

"Not funny!" he yells strictly. We all stopped chuckling after that.

"OK, Baljeet, Truth or Dare?" Irving says.

"Truth." Baljeet says shortly.

"OK, Ginger has a crush on you. How do you feel about that?" Irving says devilishly. Baljeesaturated to blush.

"Awwww!" all of us says. Then we look at each other.

"We're becoming girls." I say.

"Yep." Django says.

"Anyways, Ferb, Truth or Dare?" Baljeet asks.

"D." Ferb says simply while shrugging a little bit.

"I dare you to lick your own foot." he says. But the bad part is, his foot is the most dirty foot in this whole room. Ferb sighs and grabs his foot. He licks it slowly to show us that he did it.

"Wow, dude." Django says. "I would have backed out of that one."

"I wouldn't have. I'm a clean freak." Irving says. "Though, Ferb is magical. He can, and will, do anything."

"Phineas, Truth or Dare?" Ferb asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"Do you really like Taylor or are you just trying to get over Isabella?" Ferb asks.

"But, Ferb, Isabella and Phineas never dated." Irving says.

"True, but..." Ferb starts.

"I'll explain." I interrupt. "I've liked Isabella ever since fourth grade. The crush used to be small, but it got bigger really fast. My grades were going down. I needed to stop. So, I kept trying to get over her with someone, but it never worked. That was until Taylor came. She helped me get over Isabella a little bit."

"Uh, Phineas, you just admitted you still like Isabella." Baljeet says.

"Dang it!" I yell while hitting my knee.

"So you just answered the truth." Django says.

"I did!" I say. "Django, Truth or..."

"Kids, your parents called. You all have to go home. I'll drive you guys to your homes." my mom says. Everyone sadly leaves. I sigh.

"What a day." I sigh. Ferb nods and jumps into bed. He fell asleep really quickly. He must've stayed up for a long time. I look at my alarm clock. 2:57. Might as well just drift off now...

Isabella's POV

I don't feel like going to school today. It's kind of weird going there after the beat up between Buford and Phineas. I decided to pretend to be sick so then I can think more about things that happened since school started.

"UGH! I feel dizzy..." I yell loud enough so everyone can hear.

"Isabella, get to your seat. I can tell you're faking." Ms. Black says. I sigh.

"But, seriously, I have a headache and my stomach hurts like crazy." I shriek.

"Get to your seat before I call your parents and tell them that you got into huge trouble." Ms. Black commands.

"Darn it." I mutter. I was defeated. Everyone was giggling except for Gretchen, Milly, Katie and Adyson. Holly shoved Adyson, so then Adyson started to fake laugh. I hastily go to my seat. Gretchen pats me on the back.

"It's fine." she whispers. I sigh.

"It's Phinlor." I whisper back.

"But Phinabella's better." Gretchen says a little too loudly.

"Gretchen, Isabella, is there something you'd like to share with the whole class?" Ms. Black asks.

"We were talking about how rhombuses is just a square tilted." Gretchen says. "Right, Isabella?"

"Yeah, definitely." I mutter. I'm pretty sure everyone already knew what we were actually talking about.

"If that's the case..." Ms. Black says. "We're going to the computer lab." Everyone was groaning except for Baljeet. He had a wide smile across his face, as usual. When we get there, I was certain something was going on with Gretchen's phone. I'm going to confront her about it.

"Gretchen, why did you send me that text?" I ask as soon as we both logged onto a computer.

"What text?" Gretchen asks with a confused face.

"This one." I say as I show her the text on my phone.

"It may look like it, but I really didn't send that text." Gretchen says.

"OK, looks like we'll have to see who did it, then." I say with a determined tone. I still have Gretchen as a suspect, but she does seem innocent. I'll just have to figure out more after school.

Phineas' POV

Taylor's at the mall looking for some new shoes. Ferb's with the boys at the local arcade. The Fireside Girls is, well I really don't know. Candace is at home, but I don't want to hear her talking about Jeremy or Stacy or Jenny for a whole afternoon. That only gives me one choice, Isabella. I don't mind her at all, she's one of my best friends. But, we have chemistry. Not the one with chemicals and elements, but the one with love. I call her.

"Hello?" Isabella says on the other end. She was obviously focused on something.

"Hey Isabella." I say.

"Hi!" she says. Her voice was super delighted.

"Can I come over? It's kinda boring at my house." I ask with hope.

"Of course!" Isabella says. I get my swimsuit, just in case we decide to swim a little bit, and run over to Isabella's house. I ring the doorbell.

"Hey!" Isabella smiles. "What do you want to do first?"

"Can we go to your room?" I ask.

"Yeah." Isabella says. We go upstairs. I open her bedroom door and see Pinky sleeping in her little Chihuahua bed. She was so cute!

"Want to play 20 Questions?" Isabella asks.

"What's that again?" I ask. Taylor has told me about it once, but I've never played it before.

"Easy. It's when someone asks another person a question. The person has to answer the question truthfully." Isabella explains.

"OK, so who goes first?" I ask.

"Looks like you just did." Isabella says. Oh, great.

"Let's see, why do you like Taylor so much?" Isabella asks.

"I think that she has a great personality and that she's cute, like you." I say. The 'like you' part came out as a whisper.

"Kay." Isabella says.

"Who's your dad?" I ask. Isabella starts crying.

"He's in jail! IN JAIL!" Isabella sniffles.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's fine." Isabella Says. "It had to come out sometime."

"My dad's in jail, too." I spit out.

"Really?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah. It's hard." I say.

"How about this. One day, we'll visit our dad's in jail. I suspect yours is in the Danville jail." Isabella says.

"Yep." I say. "That sounds like a good idea." Isabella smiles.

"Do you want to swim now?" Isabella asks. "I'm super sorry for suggesting 20 Questions."

"Yeah, I'd love to swim. And it's not your fault." I say quickly.

"Thanks." she says. We both change into our swimsuits (not in the same room!) and go out to the pool. Isabella and I dive in. I start to splash a little water on her.

"Hey!" she shrieks. She then splashes some more water to me.

"Oh, it's on!" I yell. It became into a huge water fight. We were throwing water at each other. But, I accidentally threw so much water at Isabella, her head was in the pool. I grabbed her super quick, but she was smiling.

"You fooled me!" I say.

"Yep." She says. We both looked into each other's eyes. I was lost in Isabella's. Then, we lean in. We were centimeters from each other until Isabella got her sanity back.

"Aren't you dating Taylor?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say disappointed. "I am."

"I got to go." Isabella says awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye." I say. Am I falling for Isabella again? I can't, because I'm dating Taylor. Why is love so confusing?

Isabella's POV

OMG! Phineas and I were so close to kissing! Why did I stop the moment? Stupid! Well, now I have to concentrate on the text. I was walking to the Fireside Girls meeting place when Gretchen came. She was walking next to me. She obviously saw my excitement.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I almost kissed Phineas!" I yell.

"Are you serious?" Gretchen says. "He's dating Taylor! How did you get that to happen?"

"It just did." I say. "I was the person who stopped first, though."

"Oh." Gretchen mutters. We were at the Fireside Girls meeting place. I overheard Ginger, Holly and Adyson talking.

"Why would you guys hack Gretchen's phone and text Isabella such harsh things?" I hear Adyson yell. "She has a soul too."

"Yeah, that little backstabber." Holly says.

"Oh yeah, thanks Baljeet for helping." Ginger says.

"You're welcome." he says. He then kisses Ginger on the cheek. I heard awwws everywhere. I barged into the meeting place.

"Why would you guys do such horrible things to me?" I yell. There were shifting eyes everywhere.

"You guys." I mutter. I sigh and go to the middle of the room. I was about to stand up for myself until I heard Taylor screeching voice.

"Hi!" she says. "I'm Caitlin Miller and I want to try out for Fireside Girl Troop Leader 46321."

"What?" I yell.

**Confusing, right? Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. 35 reviews. Plus, I'm sorry for not saying this before, but I have a huge love problem. It's causing me to have writer's block! So, can someone PM me? It'll really help me. Thanks!**


	7. The Troop Leader Competition

**Hey, it's fashionandstylegurl! I have kinda good news. Since I finished Denying Love, (really good story) I'm probably going to update more often! Anyways, I'm super sorry for not updating. I know you guys really don't want to hear my excuses, but I went to three ballroom dances. My crush asked e to dance, twice! Eeeeeeeeeeeee! I also got an iTunes gift card, so that was also exciting. Also, school is annoying me. My teacher is being so ratty! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! But, luckily, it's spring break! Two weeks of absolutely no worry of tests, projects, homework or quizzes. Just chilling at home and updating this story a little more than usual. Also, I've had a case of writer's block. When I have it, I don't update for a while until I can figure out what I want to do next. I'm sorry, but I really want you guys to be satisfied with the chapters I post. The love problem I told you guys about last chapter, it's solved, kinda. My crush was dating another girl who likes someone else, so. Then they broke up, and now we're dating. The girl still likes him, though. A few people in my grade actually wanted us to cat fight for him. There is no way I'm doing that. Friendship before boys, remember? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Can I have 45 reviews, please? Thanks in advance! Off to reviews!  
><strong>

**Perry is Cato-Thanks so much! You absolutely rock!**

**anon-Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll definitely put it into use.**

**Tink555-Thanks for the constructive criticism. Personally, all that I know is that they're younger than Candace. Though, you're absolutely right if you view them as 10 year olds. But, when I was 11, I was already dating, like a few other people. It might make no sense, but all we did was meet at school, talk and etc. There are different types of dating, you know. And that's counted as one type at my school. My school is really complicated. But, I'll definitely take it into consideration.**

**It'sme-Oh, don't worry about it. I should be apologizing to you for not updating in so long! And thanks. That made my day.**

**isabella012-I'm sorry, but it's not related to that at all. I appreciate you trying to help, though. Thanks!**

**Anonomas Chicken-It was supposed to be a cliffhanger. And thanks.**

**iLoveYouXx3-Thanks.**

**TeddyBearz88-Those are pretty good! And thanks.**

**Now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Candace, have you seen Phineas?**

**Candace: Why? What are those trolls doing?**

**Me: Nothing. And trolls, that's the best you can do?**

**Candace: What! School has already started and they don't really have too many contraptions now that they have homework and stuff.**

**Me: You are excused. Anyways, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Candace: For what? Please tell me you want me to do the disclaimer for those shoes, because they are disgusting.**

**Me: Telling you now, there is nothing wrong with Nike. They are the best sneaker company in the world. And I wanted you to do the disclaimer on how I don't own anything in Phineas and Ferb except for this plot and my OC's.**

**Candace: I think you just did the disclaimer for yourself. Now, please leave, I have a very important call to make.**

**Me: You are clever. *leaves Candace's room***

**Candace: *on the phone with Stacy* Eeeeeee! Jeremy wants to go on a romantic picnic with me!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

Isabella's POV **(AN: Trying a new thing here. Hope you guys like it!)**

"What!" I scream. That wasn't Caitlin or Stella or whatever. That was obviously Taylor.

"Did you hear me?" Taylor, or should I say Caitlin, says rudely. "I want to become the Troop Leader!" Some of us were alarmed of her loud voice. When it comes to screaming, she can be really shocking. Whenever her voice is loud, it becomes really deep... kinda like mine. Hey! She stole that technique from me! That evil lunatic.

"Well, technically speaking, a girl can't just compete to go for Troop Leader." Gretchen says, looking at the Fireside Girls handbook. "She must have certain patches to qualify." Gretchen is really smart. That's why she's my best friend that's a girl. I have to thank her.

"Well, then, Grace." Taylor starts, but Gretchen interrupts her madly.

"It's Gretchen!" she yells. It was softer than Taylor's rude shout, but it was loud.

"OK, _Gretchen_," Taylor says slowly. It was still rude. "What patches would I need to qualify?"

"Well," Gretchen starts. She then takes a deep breath. "You would need the Aquatic Safety Patch, the Sewing Patch, the Tent Pitching Patch, the Honesty Patch, the Enthusiasm Patch, the Senior Service Patch, the Cooking Patch, the Astronomy Patch, the Concussion First-Aid Patch,"

"Oh yeah, I remember Isabella earning that." Adyson interrupts. "I had to get a concussion. I forget how I did, though."

"Ahem, trying to speak here." Gretchen says.

"What other patches do I need, Gretchen?" Taylor, errr, Caitlin asks eagerly. I actually never thought that Taylor or Caitlin actually had eager inside her. Shocking!

"Actually, that's all you need." Gretchen chuckles. Taylor or Caitlin rolls her eyes.

"Have them." she says blandly. "How about you take a look?" Gretchen grabs the sash from Taylor's hands. She had all the patches. It did make sense for her to have all of them because she was Troop Leader once. But, she's going down!

"You can compete." Gretchen says. She sounded like she was... defeated, a tone I have never heard from her.

"I won't allow this." I say. That sounded selfish, but hey, Taylor is evil! If she became Troop Leader again, I would be fusing with flames.

"Isabella, you must!" our founder, Eliza M Feyersied says. "Every Troop Leader must accept the challenge."

"Fine." I say while rolling my eyes. Taylor smiles, and I'm officially going to be defeated.

Phineas' POV

Taylor invited me to watch the competition. I'm actually kind of scared. I have no idea who to root for. Taylor's my girlfriend, but Isabella's my best friend. Ugh, I just root for both of them. The competition is only a speech competition where Isabella and Taylor would make speeches on what they would do if they are voted Troop Leader. Then, the Fireside Girls remaining would get the title as Troop Leader. I saw Isabella and Taylor go up with Eliza M Feyersied. It's starting!

"Welcome to the Fireside Girls Troop 46231 Troop leader competition!" Eliza says. "We're at the park, as you guys can tell. First up, Caitlin with her speech!" Taylor stood up in front of the podium. Taylor must be pretending to be Caitlin. Oh, her love of Fireside Girls strikes again.

"Ummm, vote for me and I'll make sure I'll do a great job as Troop Leader." Taylor says. Wow, her speech is only a sentence long. I feel kind of bad for her.

"Wow, that was...a speech." Eliza says nervously, trying her best not to hurt Taylor's feelings. "Next is Isabella, our current Troop Leader." Isabella heads to the podium.

"Hey you guys." she says. "Well, first of all, I understand that our troop is right now in a disagreement. This is partially because of me and I sincerely apologize. It was a little selfish of me but I was hypnotized with love." Love? What was she talking about? "And, onto the actual speech. If you guys vote for me, I will strive to earn more badges for all of you guys. I will be determined to earn as many as possible and to conquer obstacles that stand in our way. We will be victorious! The end." That was way better than Taylor's. It was descriptive and really convincing.

"OK, that was awesome!" Eliza says. "So the other Fireside Girls will vote now. Good luck Isabella and Caitlin!" There was clapping everywhere and I heard a few woos. All I did was smile. Taylor saw and smiled flirtaciously back. Isabella just stared. That's all she did. That kind of hurt. After a few minutes, the results were in. Eliza came out.

"We have the new Fireside Girls Troop Leader for Troop 46231!" she says in the microphone. "It's..." Everyone looked at her with anticipation. She looks at Isabella, then Taylor. "A tie!"

"A what?" Isabella screams.

"A what?" Taylor shrieks with her tiny Southern accent coming out. Yeah, she has one, but it's really faint. You have to have, like, super ears to hear it.

"A what?" I accidentally scream. I felt eyes looking at me intensely. I was the center of attention, and it made me feel super unconfortable.

"Yes, a tie!" Eliza repeats in the microphone. "Do I have to repeat it again for anyone or did you guys understand it now?"

"We get it." Taylor says. I duck down into my seat.

"Ok, good." Eliza says. "This is the second time we've had a draw; the first time being the competition a few years ago with Taylor and Isabella." Upon hearing her own name, Taylor's eyes almost popped out of her head. "So, to break the tie, we're going to have an actual competition. We're going to give a scenario that may happen that the Troop Leaders should know. OK, so girls, off to different spots of the park." Everyone piles out of the main part to the security room to watch both of the sides. Who will win, Isabella or Taylor? Wow, I kind of sound like a TV show host.

Isabella's POV

I'm at the playground while Taylor's at the tennis court. I looked around and saw a girl crying.

"Awww! What's wrong?" I say to the little girl.

"I tripped and fell." she responds while sniffling.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"No, it's just that my favorite outfit is now torn and ruined." she sniffles. Her eyes caught the blazing sun.

"Actually, I know how to sow." I say. "Do you want me to fix your clothes.

"Yes please." the girl says faintly. I grab my sowing set from my pocket of my dress and take out a needle and thread. After I was finished, I looked at her outfit. It was a flowery light pink t-shirt with black shorts. They matched perfectly.

"OMG! Thank you so much!" she says with glee. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't." I say. "I'm just doing my Fireside Girl job."

"You're a Fireside Girl? So am I! Have you met Melissa?" the girl twinkles.

"Oh yeah I did." I say.

"Well I'm her best friend, Christina." Christina says.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Yep." Christina says. "Bye!"

"Bye" I reply. Troop Leader is mine!

Taylor's POV

I'm at the tennis court. Wow, it's boring. I sat down on the bench to watch the tennis players. But, I saw one come up to me. He was slightly dizzy.

"Where am I?" he asks. "Who am I? Who are you?"

"My name's Taylor and I'm a Fireside Girl. I think you might be lost. Do you want me to help you find someone that can help?" I say. I really want to be helpful.

"Yeah, I guess." he responds. I take him to the security office, making sure that he wouldn't fall or get hurt. When I got there, I saw someone very familiar.

"Eliza?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is the teensy competition." Eliza says. "And we have a winner!"

"Is it me? It's obviously me since I'm the only contestant here..." I ramble.

"Actually, Isabella's the winner sinceshe detemined the situation right." Eliza says.

"What?" I yell. Isabella pops out of a room.

"Hey Taylor!" she says cheerfully. "It was really fun competing with you!"

"But how?" I ask Eliza.

"Well, in her situation, she had to sow back some clothes. In your situation, you had to give the man concussion first-aid." Eliza explains.

"Concussion first-aid?" I complain. "I thought that he was lost!"

"He was suffering from amnesia." Eliza responds. I lost. She won. That's so unfair!

"Good job Isabella." Phineas says.

"Thanks." Isabella responds. Great, it also seems like my plan isn't going too well either.

"Oh, and Taylor, nice try." Phineas says.

"Taylor?" Eliza says. "Her name's Caitlin."

"No it's..." Phineas starts but I take him away.

"Whenever Eliza's around, call me Caitlin." I tell him.

"Got it." he says with a smile and with a thumbs-up. We go back to Eliza.

"Caitlin, you should really join our troop though." Eliza says as soon as Phineas and I go back to the room. "You would be a great addition to our troop."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." I say with a smile. Maybe I have to plot another plan. I feel evil.

Isabella's POV

Yeah, I'm still Troop Leader! Yeah! When we got back to our meeting place with Eliza, everyone started to congratulated me.

"Good job!" Gretchen says.

"Yeah, totally." Milly and Katie say in unison.

"OK, I have to admit," Holly says. "You did really good."

"Yeah you did." Ginger says.

I sigh. "Do you guys forgive me?" I ask.

"We'll still be a little bitter to you, but it was touching." Holly says.

"Thank you!" I smile. Holly, Ginger and Adyson smile back. This is like old times, before Taylor came into all of our lives. Even Eliza smiled. But I heard something I never wanted to hear again, Taylor's voice echoing in our meeting place.

"Isabella cheated!" she yells.

"What?" everyone excluding me say in unison. Taylor nods and I just stare at her with disbelief.

**Ok, what just happened? Anyways, I did a Taylor POV. Hope I did a good take on her. Anyways, 45 reviews please. I'll see you guys later. Fashionandstylegurl out!**


	8. I Have An Annoucement!

**Hey, it's fashionandstylegurl, and I'm back! Yeah! First of all, thanks to everyone that responded so quickly to my update. That really warmed my heart considering that you guys still want to read this story. And second of all, hope you guys like the chapter. This is, like, the quickest update I've had in a super long time. I just hope this chapter is satisfactory for you guys. Anyways, how was everyone's Spring Break. If you're a student like me, I'd love to hear all your fun times while you didn't have to worry about school. Mine was for two weeks, luckily. I just stayed home and went on a double date with my boyfriend, my best friend and her crush. It was kind of interesting. We watched the Hunger Games. It's really good, by the way. I was trying to zap the two pimples on my nose. I was washing my face for 3 times a day! I was that desperate to get it out! I also got addicted to the Pokemon anime. My Spring Break was fun and hilarious. The only thing I wish I could cut out is my piano lessons. I HATE PIANO! And I also want to cut out my dentist appointment. They had to clean my teeth. I absolutely hate when they do that. It's so annoying! Oh yeah, before I forget, partial credit goes to Perry Is Cato for submiting those colors that are mentioned in the story. Good job Perry Is Cato! 55 reviews please. You guys are amazing! Seriously, without you guys, I would think my story's a wreck.**

**Leopardlover1002-IKR! (you guys know what that means, right?)**

**Tink555-Thank you so much! That means so much to me.**

**Sorry I don't have an account-Don't worry about not having one. I get anonymous reviews all the time, and I love getting them! Why don't you have an account? Anyways, thank you so much! Those words mean a lot to me. And thanks for the constructive critisism. I'll definitely put it to use. Also, I don't have an account on deviantART. Sorry!**

**Spark21-Thank you! And IKR! Definitely going to be a convincing one, that's for sure.**

**SmmrBings2U-I don't know! Actually, I do, but I'm not going to give it away! What does PHATIE 4EVER mean?**

**MeWantACookie-Yeah. And you thought Taylor was Taylor Swift? I love Taylor Swift. She's my favorite singer! Anyways, what's your favorite song from her? My current one is Enchanted.**

**TeddyBearz88-Thank you so much! Those words made me feel so good! :-) Just, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**missjustice1-Thanks. This is the second time of me doing a Taylor POV, the first one being in the end of the second or third chapter. Anyways, I'll try to fit MOREEEE Taylor POVs to the story. If I can't because of the plot, then I'm super sorry.**

**And here comes the disclaimer...**

**Isabella: Hey fashionandstylegurl. What'cha doin'?**

**Me: Nothing much, just need the disclaimer.**

**Isabella: Can I say it? Pretty pretty please?**

**Me: Yeah, sure, definitely!**

**Isabella: Yeah! Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own a single thing mentioned in this story except for the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: Thanks! Can I get into your pool?**

**Isabella: Why not? Let's go!**

Isabella's POV

"Yes, Isabella did cheat!" Taylor repeats in an annoyed tone.

"How?" Gretchen asks. "We all know she's innocent."

"But you guys don't know she was using this!" Taylor says. She grabs something out of her pocket. It was the Fireside Girls handbook.

"Caitlin," I start. "Why would I use the Fireside Girls handbook for something as simple as sowing a girls clothes back together?"

"I have no idea!" she says fakely. I could see right through her tone. She plotted this for revenge.

"Isabella, is this assumption true?" Eliza asks. "Did you cheat?"

"No I didn't." I say.

"She's so in denial." Taylor taunts. "Isabella can't tell the truth."

"Yes I can!" I yell, trying to defend myself. "And I didn't cheat! Caitlin just set this whole thing up!"

"OK, did anyone record this?" Eliza asks impatiently. "ANYONE?"

"No one did, Eliza." Holly answers truthfully. "At least, I don't know anyone who did. Besides, didn't you say we couldn't have any electronics while the competition between Isabella and Caitlin was going on?"

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Eliza mumbles. "Well, since we have absolutely no proof that Isabella didn't cheat, she will be dethroned from the Fireside Girls Troop Leader."

"What?" Gretchen and I scream in unison.

"Yep." Eliza says. "Cailtin will be the Fireside Girls Troop Leader for the time being. We need more evidence to verify if Isabella cheated or not. Isabella will still stay in the troop, but if evidence shows that she cheated, bye bye Isabella."

"You can't do this!" I yell. "I'm telling the truth, I didn't cheat!"

"We'll have to see about that." Eliza says. "I'm getting a lie detector in here for you." Eliza leaves in a hustle. Everyone stares at me, and Adyson says...

"Well, this is awkward. And Taylor, congrats!" I fake smile at Taylor. I know this is just a phony lie, I just do.

Phineas' POV

I'm on the bus going to school. Everyone was piling up the back. Like, the last 3 rows in the bus were piled with everyone from our class. I was sitting next to Taylor, Isabella was with Gretchen, Buford was forced to sit with Baljeet, Ferb and Django got to sit together, and Katie, Milly, Holly, Ginger and Adyson. Irving used to go on the bus, but he was banned. He brought a super duper bouncy ball that I gave to him this summer. Oh, how I miss inventing things starting at the break of dawn. And Isabella would always chime "What'cha doin'?" at me and I would always smile. Those are some great memories. Anyways, he bounced it one time and it hit the bus driver's head. So he got banned from the bus for the rest of the school year. We were revealing our most embarrassing moments.

"So I tripped and a huge rip was in my pants right where my boxers are the next day. But that day was the day of my paino recital. And since my mom forced me to wear that pair of pants for the piano recital, my underwear was showing through the whole time I was playing piano!" Django says. We all were laughing like crazy.

"Kids, get off! We're at school!" our grouchy bus driver yells. Our bus driver used to be so nice. She would bring us McDonald's every single Friday! But, fter her ex-husband filed a divorce, she became our worst nightmare. Everyone grabbed their backpacks (or in Taylor's case, their overly designed tote bag) and tried their best not to make eye contact with her. We all barged into Ms. Black's room.

"Hey kids!" Ms. Black says while smiling. It seems fake, but it also seems so genuine. All of us sat in our assigned seats. I don't really mind my assigned seat. It's with Taylor and across from Ferb. It's great.

"So I have an annoucement!" Ms. Black says. "After you turn in your assignments about the animal you chose you can get out of school to go to 5th grade Prom with the rest of the 5th grade classes for the whole day!" I heard woos and clappingeverywhere. I also heard whining and complaining from our very own Baljeet.

"No way!" he says. "There's no way I'm missing a full day of school!"

"You either go or you fail the semester." Ms. Black threatens. Wow, she's very sweet.

"Never mind." Baljeet says while sighing a little bit. I chuckled, and some people started to laugh really hard.

"And we also need 2 chaperones for the Prom. If any of your parents are interested, please let them contact me or just tell me!" Ms. Black says.

"OK." everyone says in unison.

"Anyways, I hope everyone has a good time!" Ms. Black says. "And remember, 10 pages!"

"Got it." everyone says in unison. We were all bored to death, except for Baljeet, who said it with happiness.

"OK, let's go to the computer lab so then you all can work on your papers." Ms. Black says with enthusiasm. We all line up to head to the computer lab. I get a computer and log on. I then place my flash drive into the computer and scan my paper. My animal is a dog and I just need one more page and I'm done. But, instead of doing work like we were supposed to, I imagined Taylor and I dancing at the 5th grade Prom. The first time she was wearing a elegant, long red dress. The second time she wore a strapless, sparkly green dress that went down to her knee. The third time she was wearing a sexy, indigo short sleeve dress that went mid thigh. I was going to imagine the fourth time until I heard Ms. Black's voice echo through the imagination. Yep, I was snapping back into reality.

"Phineas, you have to do your work!" she yells at me. "Snap, snap!"

"Yes, Ms. Black." I say reluctantly. I just can't wait until the 5th grade Prom.

Isabella's POV

I was at the Fireside Girls hideout with Gretchen, Holly, Ginger, Adyson, Milly and Katie. Katie was late, but not even near close as Taylor. Katie came 5 minutes late, but Taylor came 30 minutes late.

"I'm here!" Taylor chimes. I roll my eyes.

"Look who finally showed up." I say. "Do you know how to read time?"

"I do." Taylor says. "I just need time for hair and make-up so then I look perfect." Then Taylor poses. I do have to admit, her hair looks shiny and silky and her face looks flawless with her pink lip gloss, blush and mascara. She doesn't need foundation because there's absolutely nothing wrong with her face. But, she doesn't need to look good to get patches. That just makes no sense.

"Anyways, I have an annoucement!" Taylor says. She stood on a table to get everybody's attention. But, not everybody wanted to listen to her annoucement, especially me. We all just kept talking in our little side conversations until Taylor stomped on the table with her high heels. It made a super loud and annoying sound.

"I SAID I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!" Taylor shouts in a bull's horn. It was really loud, so all of us covered our ears. We then turned to her attention. Taylor looked relieved that we're finally paying attention to her. She then opened her mouth to speak, but Eliza barged out of a room I never knew about.

"Isabella, the lie detector awaits you." she says. I sigh as I reluctantly head over to the hidden room that just magically appered before my eyes. I really want to know if Taylor's going to head out with the others to get a new patch that I'm not going to earn because of this dumb tall tale Taylor made up. When I got into the room, it was barely lit. I saw this weird contraption. It has two microphones, one on each side, and I saw teensy tiny lights blinking green, yellow, blue and red. It took up about the whole room.

"Isabella, all you have to do is answer the questions I ask you in that microphone over there." Eliza explains. She pointed at the microphone closest to the door.

"OK." I say shyly. I take a deep breath before sitting down on the chair close to the microphone I have to speak in. Eliza sits on a chair close to the other microphone and presses a lot of buttons in a specific order. Then she smiles.

"OK, we're ready." Eliza says. "Do you own the Fireside Girls handbook?"

"Yeah, every Fireside Girl is required to have one." I answer.

"Were you using any other items in the competition besides the sowing kit?" Eliza asks.

"No." I answer. "At least I don't think so."

"Did you know Cailtin before this competition?" Eliza asks. How am I supposed to squirm out of this?

"Yes, I did actually." I answer. It is kind of the truth.

"How?" Eliza asks. Of course she's curious.

"Well, we met when we were little." I answer. Again, kind of the truth.

"And?" Eliza says. "Go on."

"Well, we weren't the best of friends. More like frienemies." I answer. Again, kind of the truth. We used to be BFF's, but then she turned on me. I don't even know what I did wrong to this day.

"OK." Eliza says. "That's it, well at least for now. The results will come in sometime soon. But, for now, just stay out of trouble." Eliza looks at me sternly. I nod slowly. My eyes were widening because I was freaked out. I exit the room to see all the other girls. They were either smiling, or frowning with fear and disapointment. I wonder what Taylor did this time.

Taylor's POV

"I'm here!" I chime. I look around and see all the girls. Isabella was rolling her eyes at me.

"Look who finally showed up." Isabella says. "Do you know how to read time?" Wow, that was rude and mean.

"I do." I say, trying my best to defend myself. "I just need time for my hair and make-up so then I look perfect." Then, I strike my perfect pose. I did look really good. My hair was both silky and shiny and my face was extravagant with the dark pink lip gloss which brought out the light pink I also applied on my lips. I only put on a hint of blush and mascara can't hurt anyone, especially Gretchen and Milly. They don't have long eyelashes. You can always look stunning, no matter what scenario you're in.

"Anyways, I have an annoucement!" I say. I step onto the table to get all of the girls attention. No one payed attention, though. They all enjoyed their own litlle side conversations. Since I was wearing high heels, I stomped on the wooden table. It made a loud sound I was used to, because my mom would always stomp with her high heels when my dad and her would fight. I grasp a bull's horn that I saw hanging on a hook.

"I SAID I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!" I yelled in the bull's horn. Everyone finally turned in my direction so then they could listen to what I have to say. I sighed in relief. I opened my mouth to say something when Eliza just had to barge into the room.

"Isabella, the lie detector awaits you." she says. Isabella looked disapointed as she went into the secret room. I smirked and smiled evily. My plan is perfect.

"OK, so you guys know about the 5th grade Prom, right?" I say. All of the girls nod.

"OK, so I would always do this back in my old school." I start. "Someone draws a piece of paper which has a color on it. Whichever color they draw, they must wear only that color to the Prom." I heard groans everywhere.

"What if we get a color we don't like?" Milly asks.

"Then too bad!" I say. I heard even more groans now. "Come on! This will be fun!" I tried my best to convince them. "OK, I'll draw first." I grab the bowl that had the pieces of paper in it and I take a piece of paper out. "I have to wear emerald green." Some people start to chuckle. Then, everyone loved the idea. I wrote down everyone's colors. Here it is...

_Taylor-Emerald Green_

_Holly-White_

_Katie-Aqua Blue_

_Adyson-Pink_

_Ginger-Yellow_

_Milly-Brown_

_Gretchen-Orange_

That was the list. Holly, Ginger, Adyson, Katie and I were excited while Milly and Gretchen weren't too happy about their colors. Isabella came back. I shoved the last piece of paper into her face.

"Here." I say. "You have to wear this color and this color only to the 5th Grade Prom." Isabella shrugs and reads it. I glance at what she got and write it down onto the list.

_Isabella-Ruby Red_

Isabella's POV

I love the color I get to wear to the Prom. Can't wait! I got home and went to my room. My mom was cooking, and she doesn't want to be disturbed when she's cooking. I plop onto my bed and look around. I saw Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and Katy Perry posters, my dresser, my desk and a Hannah Montana poster. When did I put that on? I hate Hannah Montana! I rip it off of my wall to find a tube leading to somewhere. I decided to go into the tube to see where I would end up.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I scream. The tube took me down, up, upside down and around everywhere. When I finally landed on hard ground, I was really dizzy. When I regained my self-control, I saw Pinky sitting in a chair while this woman was telling her something through a screen.

"Pinky, I would tell you to stop Professor Poofenplotz's evil schemes, but we have something more important. Ms. Black is trying to kill our organization. Here's a picture of her..." the face screen tells Pinky. I then saw Ms. Black's face pop on the screen. OMG!

"She's using her fake teacher career to figure out everything about the animals we recruit here. You must be on your edge, Pinky. We're counting on every animal in OWCA to help." the face screen says. Ms. Black's not a teacher? She's evil? What am I going to do?

**I'm so shocked. This chapter is more than 3000 words long! I can't believe it! Anyways, 55 reviews and I really want to hear about your Spring Break! I'm fashionandstylegurl, and peace out! See you guys on the web!**


	9. The Secrets Are Revealed

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! Happy early April Fools Day! Some teachers in my school take this day very seriously. One of the teachers glued my former crush to his seat. He tried really hard to get it off, but it was stuck. The teacher finally gave him the solvent, so that made him happy. Anyways, if you love Nickelodeon like me, you must've heard that the Kids Choice Awards is coming! I definitely voted for my favorites. Here's a list on who should win.**

**Favorite TV Show: This is a tough one because all of them aren't too funny. It's between Victorious because I love Cat and Wizards of Waverly Place because it's their last season and it's pretty good. Nonetheless, iCarly's going down!**

**Favorite TV Actor: Easy. Jake Short from ANT Farm. This is because I don't watch any of the other nominee's shows, so I obviously vote for the one I know.**

**Favorite TV Actress: A tie between Bridget Mendler from Good Luck Charlie and Selena Gomez from Wizards of Waverly Place because they're the best actresses out of all of them.**

**Favorite TV Sidekick: Jerry Trainor has to win! Spencer is absolutely hilarious! Please, let Jerry Trainor win!**

**Favorite Reality Show: American Idol. Even though the show is at its downfall, the talent is still pretty good. Jessica Sanchez has to win this season!**

**Favorite Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb! This is because of obvious reasons! But Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness isn't half bad. It has Po/Tigress moments that I absolutely love.**

**Favorite Movie: I am a huge fan of singing chipmunks. That's right, I'm voting for Alvin and the Chipmucks: Chipwrecked.**

**Favorite Movie Actor: I'm voting for none.**

**Favorite Movie Actress: Yet again, none.**

**Favorite Animated Movie: Kung Fu Panda 2!**

**Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie: It's a tie between Jack Black as Po and Katy Perry as Smurfette.**

**Favorite Male Singer: Either Usher or Bruno Mars shall win! Either way, it can't be Justin Bieber! I hate him.**

**Favorite Female Singer: All of them! They all have amazing talent, so why not choose all of them!**

**Favorite Music Group: I'm voting for Big Time Rush and Black Eyed Peas. I hate Lady Antebellum and I'm Sexy and I Know It is a horrible song.**

**Favorite Song: It's between Born This Way by Lady Gaga and Firework by Katy Perry. I love Taylor Swift, but Sparks Fly was not a good song.**

**Favorite Male Athlete: It's between Shaun White and Micheal Phelps.**

**Favorite Female Athlete: None!**

**Favorite Book Series: Go Diary of A Wimpy Kid! I also don't mind Twilight or Hunger Games. Just anyone but Harry Potter!**

**Favorite Video Game: Just Dance 3 has to win!**

**Favorite Buttkicker: None.**

**And that's about it. If you have any changes, tell me. Put it in a review or PM me. Anyways, I'm updating pretty quick these days. Shocking, right! I tried out for the play in my school. I got in! I got the best part in the Intro, so that's pretty good. Though it also stinks because rehearsals are super long so I might not be updating too much because of the super long rehearsals! Luckily, I got this fitted in. Anyways, 60 reviews please. You guys are amazing times infinity. Off to reviews...**

**Leopardlover1002-IKR! Everything is just so shocking these chapters**

**SmmrBlngs2U-What's Phatie? I'm sorry, but I don't watch the exact same TV shows/movies as you and vise versa. And, wasn't it good? I liked it.**

**padraig duffy-Please don't! I have an idea for a sequel *hint hint***

**Tink555-Yeah, my Spring Break already happened. But, you're lucky. While you're on vacation from school, we have to do projects and homework and blagh. And thanks. Yeah, I foreshadowed it a little bit. But, I didn't go into detail because of the Isabella and Taylor feud.**

**IzzieGS-Just wondering. I like to connectwith my readers. And IKR! That's bad. And who likes Taylor in this story? I like writing her character, but I hate her. That little Phinabella spliter upper!**

**Nice-Thanks. And I might make them a couple. I'm thinking about it. But, if I decide not to, I'm super sorry.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hi Isabella's mom.**

**Isabella's mom: Oh my god! Hi fashionandstylegurl. I haven't seen you in so long!**

**Me: I just saw you last week.**

**Isabella's mom: And look at how much you've grown! You were like here *places her hand really low* to here! *places hand at how tall I am***

**Me: You do realize I only grew half an inch since last week. Maybe even less.**

**Isabella's mom: And look how much more mature you've gotten. I remember when you would always pick up food fights.**

**Me: Not true! And now I know why Candace hates you.**

**Isabella's mom: She what?**

**Me: Never mind. I'll just be leaving.**

**Disclaimer: Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own a single thing except for the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: Why do we have to do disclaimers again?**

Phineas' POV

Taylor and I are at my backyard. She decided to come over after the Fireside Girls meeting. I let her, since I was bored to death doing my assignment about dogs. Seriously, what's the point of writing information about animals. Even though I love them, I don't know why she would want us to do this. I mean, what kind of teachers assign students to write papers about certain types of animals, which has to have certain types of information and has to be 10 pages long? And if you mess up just a little bit, you immediately get a F. She's definitely an interesting teacher. I need to figure out her background. Anyways, Taylor and I were looking at clouds. We were looking at what shapes they form.

"Look, that one's a donkey in a tutu!' Taylor says.

"No, that's looks more like a horse doing the macarena." I argue.

"But what about that one?" Taylor asks.

"Looks like a piece of paper stuck on a bear's butt." I say. Taylor chuckles.

"Yeah, it does." she says while laughing and smiling. We both look at each other and we get lost in each other eyes.

"Taylor!" I hear Isabella yell. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" We both snap out of our daze and stand up. I look at Isabella. Her hair was a little messy and her short sleeve shirt was ripped. Her bow now hasa tint of brown on it. She was panting and I saw a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"Isabella, are you OK?" I ask her. Isabella was still panting.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." she says.

"Then why are you disturbing Phineas and I?" Taylor says rudely.

"Oh, come on Taylor." I say. "Isabella's a nice girl." I then hugged Taylor. She seemed tense at first but then she loosened up.

"There's something interesting I need to tell you." Isabella says seriously. She looks at my eyes and then Taylor's.

"Make it fast." Taylor says while rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her." I whisper into Isabella's ear. "What is it?" I ask. This time I wasn't whispering in Isabella's ear.

"I looked around my room and saw a Hannah Montana poster. Since I hate her, I ripped it off my wall and I found a tube. I went down and I saw my chihuahua Pinky and this face on a screen..." Isabella explains.

"Just cut to the chase!" Taylor says. "We don't need to hear how you died, so just tell us what's circling around your mind."

"Ms. Black's evil." Isabella says slowly.

"What?" I say. I was shocked. Though I did have my suspisions.

"Ms. Black's EVIL!" Isabella says even more slowly. She pronouced every single syllable like it was nessasary for the sentence.

"She's bluffing." Taylor says in a 'I'm always right' tone. Taylor can be so annoying sometimes.

"I'm not bluffing!" Isabella says, trying to defend herself. "There was a secret lair someplace and Pinky had a fedora hat and there was this woman on a screen which showed Ms. Black's photo and the woman said Ms. Black was evil and I figured out that she wants to kill all the animals we're researching about! She's using us!." Isabella rambles. I think it's so cute how she rambles.

"What are you trying to say?" Taylor says. It was obvious that she didn't care too much, because she was playing with her nails in a bored way.

"Well, since you're the Troop Leader, I was thinking that we could do something about this." Isabella says happily. "We could earn our Justice Patch."

"No, Isabella." Taylor says. "It's too much of a tall tale."

"Really? That's too much of a tall tale?" Isabella says madly. "You made up a tall tale about me cheating in our competition! I know that you know that I didn't cheat I know that you just set this up for revenge!" Revenge? For what? Isabella's the sweetest girl I've ever met!

"Set that up?" Taylor yells. "I didn't set that up! I'm just trying to do what's right."

"Really? Because you're not doing what's right now." Isabella says. She then hastily exited the backyard, slamming the fence door and screaming "UGH!" Taylor looks at me.

"Wow, she can be crazy." Taylor says with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah?" I say. It came out as a question. Taylor smiles again, but I still can't understand what just happened. Taylor wanting revenge? Ms. Black's evil? And she's using us just to kill animals? This is officially the most confusing conversation I've ever been in.

Isabella's POV

I'm so mad at Taylor! It's actually the next day, but I can't get that arguement out of my head. I'm even walking to school now so then I wouldn't have to see Taylor's flawless face again. Since my house is a mile away, I had to run over to school. And since I have good stamina, I got to school 30 minutes early. I sigh. Without at least 10 students at the entrance, the school felt empty. I slowly turn the doorknob. It creaked a little but the door still was silent, just like the building. Pure silence. I look for my locker. It's weird how we get lockers. But we only use it to store our backpacks and jackets. And we're allowed to decorate it. Mine has lots of ribbons and magnets. It also has a caledar to keep track of test and quiz dates and huge assignment due dates. Plus I have a mirror and a dry erase board to write down what I feel like, kind of like a status update in Facebook and Twitter. After I stuff my backpack in my locker (hey, it was technically still summer!) I write this on my dry erase board.

_At school freaking out! Oh yeah, and cowgirl boots are so in!_

Then I walk into Ms. Black's room. But, what I didn't expect is a phone call that Ms. Black was participating in.

"Yes, I'm figuring out more about the animals." Ms. Black says. "Yes, yes. Don't worry, we will demolish OWCA once and for all!" I then became really scared. That wasn't an imagination in my head about what happened two days ago. It really did happen! But, sadly I didn't record it. I decided to wait out in the hallway; Ms. Black looked busy. After I heard silence for at least 3 minutes, I went into the room.

"Isabella, you're awfully early!" Ms. Black says. "What brings you to this classroom 20 minutes earlier than the buses?"

"Well, I decided that I wanted to walk to school today." I answer. "Exercise is good for the brain."

"Yes, it is." Ms. Black says. "Sit at your desk. I have nothing planned for you really, so you can do whatever you want." I sit at my desk. I did not feel like doing cursive or working on my hedgehog essay. Besides, all we're doing is feeding Ms. Black the answers for demolishing OWCA, if I knew what that is. I just decided to daze off. 25 minutes later, everyone came in. Even Irving. I fake smile. Phineas saw me and came over to me.

"Are you OK Isabella?" he asks. "I didn't see you on the bus today."

"That's because I wasn't on bus." I say a little too coldly. Phineas pulls up his seat next to mine.

"Are you seriously OK?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I say. "It's just that I thought it would be awkward with Taylor and I in the same vehicle." Phineas starts to laugh.

"Well, you got here really early." he adds.

"Yeah. No one was at the entrance." I say.

"Seriously?" Phineas asks. "Wow, you must've came super early."

"Yeah." I mutter. _Way too early._

"And you missed Irving on the bus!" Phineas says.

"Wasn't he banned from the bus?" I ask.

"Yeah, but he snuck on." Phineas explains. "When the bus driver realized, he kicked him out in the middle of nowhere, but he was hanging onto the stop sign on the bus. It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, totally." I mutter. Phineas gives me a sympathetic smile and leaves to go to his seat. I sigh. My life has been so confusing after Taylor reappeared into my life. Everyone takes their seat. Gretchen hugs me before going to her seat, which is right across from mine. Ms. Black claps to get our attention. Now I have a totally different view of her.

"Kids, we have 2 chaperones!" she annouces. We do? I wonder who.

"Give it up for Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" Ms. Black yells. Oh great. Phineas and Ferb's mom and my mom is chaperoning. This ought to be interesting.

Phineas' POV

My family was all together. We're going to have dinner. Ferb was working on his project. He got a goose. I was just thinking on my bed, about Taylor, Isabella, just everything. I heard a doorbell, which totally wrecked my train of thoughts.

"I'll get it!" I yell. I run downstairs and open the door. It was Taylor.

"Hey Phineas!" she says happily.

"Hi." I say. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I decided that I'm going to have dinner with you." Taylor says. "Get to know your family, you know."

"Yeah." I say sarcastically. This is certainly not the time that I would like Taylor around. She looks around and sits at the table.

"This table isn't great." she comments. "Did this come from a garage sale?"

"Actually, it did." my mom states.

"Back in England." my dad says.

"Cool." Taylor says sarcastically. Does she know how to act in front of her boyfriend's family.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom yells. Ferb and Candace comes down. Candace was on her phone.

"Yeah, so Jeremy zcame over to me and asked," Candace says. She then stopped talking, seeing that everyone was staring at her.

"Gotta go." Candace mutters into the phone. She then slaps it shut.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" I ask.

"Mac and cheese with broccoli." my mom answers.

"Ooh, yeah!" Candace yells happily. I smile. I love my mom's mac and cheese. My mom and dad passes plates to everyone. Taylor tries the mac and cheese, but then spits it out.

"Ewww! This is so gross!" she shrieks.

"It's mac and cheese." I tell her.

"I know." Taylor says. "But I have a private chef and I thought you guys would too."

"Not everyone has private chefs." I point out.

"Besides, how do you survive with the school lunch?" Candace asks.

"I bring my own lunch." Taylor replies.

"Great." I say. Taylor tries the broccoli and spits it out.

"Wow," she says. "Have you guys ever thought of salt?"

"Get out!" my mom yells.

"Excuse me?" Taylor says.

"Just, OUT!" my mom screams.

"Fine." Taylor says. She leaves. Wow, Taylor is really rude.

Isabella's POV

I'm at the Fireside Girls hideout. Everyone was there except for Adyson. She's never late. I wonder where she could be. Anyways, Taylor was talking about the 5th grade Prom.

"So, every single girl has to wear a dress, purse and shoes in their color mostly. Makeup, jewelry and other accesories can be in other colors that complement the color you have to wear." she says. "And we all need to get ready together. I say after we turn in our projects, we go here to put on everything."

"OK." Milly says.

"That's not a bad idea." Holly says.

"And also..." Taylor starts, but Adyson busts into the room.

"I have proof that Isabella didn't cheat!" she screams triumphantly. She was holding up a DVD.

"Really?" Eliza asks. She must've been eavesdropping.

"Yeah." Adyson says. "It's in this DVD."

"But how did you get it?" Holly asks.

"Yeah." Ginger adds. "No one was allowed to videotape the competition."

"There were security cameras at the park we did the competition at." Adyson explains. "We all were at the security room to watch them, remember."

"Oh yeah, we were there!" Katie says with a smile. Adyson puts the DVD in the DVD player. It starts to play.

* * *

><p><em>I was looking around when I saw a girl crying. I went up to her.<em>

_"Awww! What's wrong?" I ask the girl._

_"I tripped and fell." she answers while sniffling._

_"Are you hurt?" I ask._

_"No, it's just that my favorite outfit is now torn and ruined." she responds. She look_s_ at the sun and her tears glisten in the sun._

_"Actually I know how to sow." I tell her. "Do you want me to fix your clothes?"_

_"Yes please." the girl says. It was really faint. I grab my sowing set out of my pocket and take out a needle and fixed her light pink flowery t-shirt and black shorts._

_"OMG! Thank you so much!" the girls says with glee. "How can I ever repay you?"_

_"Don't." I tell her. "I'm just doing my Fireside Girl job."_

_"You're a Fireside Girl? So am I! Have you met Melissa?" the girl rambles._

_"Oh yeah I did." I reply._

_"Well, I'm her best friend, Christina." Christina says._

_"Nice to meet you." I say._

_"Yep." Christina replies. "Bye!"_

_"Bye." I wave. We both leave the_ playground.

* * *

><p>"See!" Adyson says, throwing her right arm up. "Isabella's innocent."<p>

"I guess she's been telling the truth." Eliza says. "No wonder her results for the lie detector is all truths."

"My result was all truths?" I smile. "Yeah!"

"Yep." Eliza says. "And Caitlin, you lied!"

"What?" Taylor shouts fakely. "I thought she was using the Fireside Girl handbook! Not lying!"

"And Caitlin's really Taylor." Adyson says. Eliza examines Taylor really closely.

"How did I not recognized Taylor?" Eliza wonders. "Am I really that old?"

"YES!" everyone screams. Then we mumble "No offense." Eliza humphs. Wow, she didn't grow out of that, it seems like.

"Taylor, or Caitlin, whatever you want to be called." Eliza says. "You are re-banned from the Fireside Girls." Taylor leaves in a humph. Does everyone humph or is it just me?

"And Isabella," Eliza continues. "Welcome back to being Troop Leader."

"Yes!" Gretchen and I yell.

"I understood that even though your use of grammar wasn't too good." Gretchen says. Eliza looks more insulted than ever. She leaves the room to go back into the frame window.

"Adyson," I start, smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." she says. "I'm now officially on your side."

"Really, thank you." I say. "Without you, I would've never been recrowned to Troop Leader."

"Don't even mention it." Adyson says.

"Now that's friendship!" Eliza points at us out of nowhere. "You two are amazing!"

"Yeah!" Katie yells.

"That was meant for Adyson and I." I point out.

"Oh." Katie says. Well, at least we finally gave Taylor her own justice.

Phineas' POV

I went into my room. I just need a break. Luckily it's the weekend. I grab a pen and start drawing our latest invention. Hey, might as well have a head start for Thanksgiving Break! Anyways, it's going to be awesome. It's a thing that can mix people's feelings. Ferb and I agreed to do it on Thanksgiving Break. I was drrawing all the details until I dropped my pen. It went under my bed. I crawled under my bed to get it, but I ended up falling down a...tube? I was plummeting straight down until I finally landed, hardly, on ground. When I finally snapped out of my dizzyness, I saw Perry in a fedora hat? Talking to a guy on a screen? Maybe Isabella was telling the truth.

"Agent P, Doofenshmirtz planted a bomb in a lie detector that is now located in the Fireside Girls hideout. You know what to do." the guy in the screen says.

"Please Perry!" a guy in college pops out. "My brother has a crush on one of those girls!" His brother? Wonder who that is. Perry salutes and leaves. I try to get out. Isabella was telling the truth! I need to tell Taylor! But first I have to get out of here.

**OK, first of all, I'm so sorry for the super short Phineas POV. I didn't really know what to do, even though I knew that I had to write that in this chapter. Second of all, my chapter is more than 4000 words! Seriously, this is a miracle! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope I can update soon and 60 reviews please! I'm fashionandstylegurl, and peace!**


	10. Phineas the Victor

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! Happy Easter! I had to go to so many church ceremonies. It was horrible because everyone there calls me "Stephanie" which is not my real name. It stinks, though I love being a Christian either way. So, this is the second to last chapter of the story! I think it's good and bad. KCA's kind of sucked. How did Justin Bieber win? And Spongebob Squarepants, seriously? And why couldn't have Cee Lo Green performed? If he was the creepy voice, then he should've performed. Though, it was funny enough to see him as an ice cream sundae. Oh, and Justin Bieber getting slime, seriously people? Most of the population hate him! (sorry JB fans, nut it's my opinion) Anyways, play rehearsals are brutal. I keep messing up my lines and the activities suck, at least for me. My friends are actually coming up with a full plan on how to get my boyfriend to kiss me. It's pretty funny. One of them said that my boyfriend will kiss me after the play. (which is more than a month from now, so I doubt it will happen) Another said that I have to make the move first. (which may be impossible because we're not allowed to kiss at school, curse that) And besides, I'm a little timid when it comes to making the first move. And the last one said he'll kiss me on Friday, because it's our 3-month anniversary. What do you guys think? And do you guys have any more ideas for a plan? I accept all, because seriously, I'm in a huge predicament. Oh, and one time we played the knot game. My boyfriend and I were holding hands and while everyone was trying to untangle themselves, his head was on my shoulder. Seriously, if we turned our heads to face each other, our noses would be touching. Oh, and before I forget, my story House of Olympus and my song fic Take A Hint is not getting any reviews, which totally sucks. If someone can review for one of those stories, I will send virtual cupcakes to the person. So please review on those stories and this story! ****Can I have 70 reviews please? Oh, and thank you guys so much for my 9 reviews! I really appreciate it. Oh, and I tried a teensy thing on emphasis' in dialogue. I hope it wasn't bad! Finally, after a long lecture, off to reviews...**

**TeddyBearz88-Thanks. And I know that sometimes the characters are OOC, and I apologize for that. It's sometimes a little hard to keep some characters in character. Don't you agree?**

**SmmrBlings2U-No I haven't. I'm sorry, but I'm a huge Phinabella shipper.**

**missjustice1-Nice combination of drama and fantastic! And thanks.**

**DannyandSam4eva-Thanks!**

**Tink555-Thanks so much! Yeah, my chapters are usually over 2000 words. I usually just stuff things in a chapter that's pretty necessary and I automatically have over 2000 words! That stinks for you though. I can become your beta reader, so then I can help you a little bit. And have fun on your spring break! And Taylor's going to have the ride of her life soon. (not really)**

**IzzieGS-Yep, he finally realizes. I still don't get why he's still with her, and I'm the author! And thanks!**

**Nice-Thanks so much! That means a lot to me.**

**isabella012-Yeah, you helped a lot. And Taylor finally did. She is plain evil! Anyways, I've written a story for Kickin It, a one shot for House of Anubis, and I'm writing a collaboration for House of Anubis. I also wrote a song fic for Lemonade Mouth and I have an idea for Total Drama and Frenemies. Well, for Total Drama, kind of. I still don't have the setting really developed yet...**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Jingle: Doob bee doob bee doob ba doob bee doob bee doob ba**

**Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. Doofenshmirtz... oh wait. It's fashionandstylegurl.**

**Me: Hi! I just need to ask you one thing.**

**Major Monogram: What?**

**Me: Will you...**

**Carl: *interrupts* be my boyfriend? Of course I will! *hugs me***

**Me: Umm, I have a boyfriend that's not you.**

**Carl: Come on baby. I'm sure we can work things out...**

**Me: Leaving!**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own a single thing except for the story's polt and her OC's.**

Phineas' POV

_Isabella was telling the truth. _

I kept repeating that to myself. Even though it did sound like a tall tale, Isabella wasn't lying at all! She was just trying to help, and Taylor just shot her down. It was night, so I decide to go outside and look at the amazing stars. I wonder how stars are formed. And I kind of want to make my own star someday. I know what Ferb and I are going to do someday. I look for the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper and the Virgo thing. I'm a Leo. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, I hear a faint giggle. It was Taylor's giggle.

"Hey Phineas." she says, popping her head right in front of mine. Her smile got bigger and bigger. It kind of creeped me out.

"Hey Taylor." I say in a freaked out tone. "What are you doing here?" Yes, it was kind of creepy. Especially since it was already 9:00.

"I wanted to see you, but your mom kicked me out, so I hid in your tree." Taylor explains.

"Is that a little stokerish?" I ask.

"Yeah, but you should allow it since you're my boyfriend." Taylor says. I look at her weirdly. What girlfriend would do that? Sometimes she can be... oh I don't know... _**RUDE, CREEPY, SELFISH and MEAN**_. Sometimes I don't really get why I'm still her boyfriend, why I haven't broken up with her yet. Just think about her _**GOOD** _qualities. If she had any.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something." I tell her. Taylor immediately looked at me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Taylor says while fake-crying. I shake my head.

"No." I say. "It's about Isabella's theory that was made 2 days ago." I start to stutter on that part. Taylor kind of scares me, too.

"It is?" Taylor says. She looked... confused? "What about the theory?"

"Well, I actually have my suspicions that Isabella was telling the truth, that it wasn't just a tall tale." I say. Taylor looked even more confused.

"How was that little story Isabella made up not a tall tale?" she asks. I could tell that her anger was rising up by the second.

"Well, I had a little encounter with these people who told me very interesting facts." I say, emphasizing almost each and every word in that sentence.

"What people?" Taylor asks hastily. "What facts?"

"Well, there was a man that had a monogram and a teenage boy." I explain. "They said that this bad guy put a bomb in the lie detector Eliza used on Isabella, remember."

"I wasn't there, so no." Taylor says rudely. "And that doesn't tell me anything about if Ms. Black is evil or not." Her anger was rising. Her temper was getting shorter and shorter each second she saw me stand right where I was, defending Isabella instead of her.

"Well, they must be linked." I say. "If the people know that, they must know bunches more!"

"That's a **_lie_**, Phineas." Taylor says, trying her best to be as calm as possible. "I'm pretty sure that you dreamed it. Or, you have been brainwashed by Isabella. Either way, I know that your assumption isn't the truth. I'm positive."

"Taylor, I saw it and heard it with my own eyes and ears." I say. "Why don't you trust me. You're my **_girlfriend_**, after all."

"Because, Phineas," she starts. She said my name coldly, as if she wanted me out of her face. "I have a little something called **_common sense_**." That was really hurtful. I take a deep breath and knew what I was about to do could get me killed, but at least I'd still have my dignity.

"Taylor," I start slowly. "That was really hurtful to say. And trust is one of the most important qualities in a healthy relationship. If you don't trust me, then it's over."

"What did you just say?" Taylor says in a mad tone. _Yep, I'm dead._

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." I say, anger actually reaching me for once. "We're over. Done. Broken up. And now, you have just been dumped."

"Fine." Taylor says angrily. "Whatever. I don't need you, anyways." She then storms out of the backyard. I sigh. I should've done this a long time ago! But, right now, I need to go to bed.

Isabella's POV

_No._

_I don't want to get up._

_It's only the middle of the night._

_STOP SHAKING ME! _

I get up to see Phineas trying his best to get me up by shaking me and whispering "Isabella" in my ear. What stinks is that I had bed head in front of him. Embarrassing! I sit up and shake my head furiously so then my bed head would be gone. Then I wipe my eyes and say,

"Why are you here? It's the middle of the night!" Phineas chuckles.

"It's 2:00, actually." he retorts. I roll my eyes.

"But, still," I say sleepily. "Don't you know that a girl needs her beauty sleep?"

"Yes, yes I do." Phineas says. That's kind of like his catch-phrase. I catch myself blushing. Please Phineas didn't notice at all! "But, I have some news." he says.

"And you couldn't wait until morning?" I ask. I know that I sound rude, but Phineas and I both know that I'm cranky if I'm woken up before 7.

"Yes, it couldn't wait at all. I couldn't go to sleep!" Phineas smiles and chuckles. "The news is that I know you were telling the truth when you told Taylor that Ms. Black is evil. And I'm here to help."

"Wouldn't Taylor kill you?" I ask. I know the true her, and she is an evil lunatic.

"She would already kill me." Phineas mutters. I showed a confused look on my face, so he adds, "I broke up with her today."

"Gee, I wonder why." I say sarcastically. Phineas laughs.

"Well, for starters, she's rude." Phineas says. "She's creepy, selfish and mean."

"And you just realized this?" I ask. Phineas chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess." Phineas says.

"I wanted to ask you this for a long time, but I never did because I thought it was a little rude." I say. I then take a deep breath. "Why did you even date Taylor?"

"Well, she kissed me on the cheek." Phineas says. "I guess that's the reason."

"OK." I say. "So, how are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know." Phineas replies. "It's going to be a hard task. But, I do have a plan. I just have to invent something first. Come with me." Phineas jumps out of the window. I got scared and looked down, but he landed on a mattress. I then jumped off. Then, a thought came into my head that I haven't thought of before.

"Phineas," I start. "What if we get caught? What will happen?" I actually got super scared imagining my mom grounding me for a year or banning the Fireside Girls from me for life.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Phineas says. I never ever thought of him as sneaky before. I look back at my house, but remembering Phineas' assurance brought me to keep going with him. I just hope I don't get caught.

Ferb's POV

"Ferb, get up." Phineas whispers in my ear. Is it morning already? I sit up and look around. Isabella was with Phineas. They were still in their PJ's. Wait, why?

"We need to build something, pronto." Phineas tells me. I glance at the clock. It's only 2:15. I give him a look that said "Seriously"

"Come on Ferb." Phineas says. "We have to do it. Please?" Phineas was actually begging on his knees. I'm starting to think that school changed him. I give him a look that says "Fine" and I get up from my bed. Then Phineas, Isabella and I head to the backyard. Phineas sketched out the quickest blueprint sketch I've ever seen and showed it to Isabella and I. The drawing was super good for someone who just drawed it in a minute or so. But, his handwriting was so incoherent. Both of us looked confused because we couldn't decipher what the handwriting had said. Phineas looked... victorious? This day gets more confusing each minute. Either way, Phineas, Isabella and I started to build that contraption.

(Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da, Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka)

After lots of hammering, screwing, hearing the Quirky Worky song **(AN: The weird lyrics in the parenthesis is the Quirky Worky song. I love it!)** and just work in general, we finally finished. It was grayish, huge and it had this speaker thing that Isabella and I were a little weirded out about. Phineas smiles.

"It's finally complete!" he yells like he's a mad scientist. Isabella and I look at him weirdly, in which he replies, "Sorry, just part of the plan." We all look at the metal thing we made, then I look at my watch. It's already 4:30?

"Well, my work here is done." I say, kind of like I did when I had to dance for Jeremy in Let's All Dance Until We're Sick. "I'm going to bed."

"Same." Isabella says faintly. "Bye you guys."

"Bye." Phineas says. I just wave as we all go our separate ways.

Taylor's POV

Stupid Phineas. Stupid Isabella. Stupid... me. I'm starting to think that my plan backfired because of me. I mean, I was being rude to Phineas, and I shouldn't have framed Isabella for cheating, kind of. I feel... guilty. Wait, am I getting a soul? Am I being genuinely nice? This stops NOW! Right now, school is my revenge plotting place. Where I can think of the most sinister things to do to people. Right now I'm trying to plot revenge on Phineas. Ms. Black is blabbing on about how plants have chlorophyll and humans don't. Until, she finally says,

"Since I probably bored you kids to death, you guys can talk freely for a while. But, then we have to go to the computer lab. Understood?"

"Understood." we say in our usual uninterested tone. Then, everyone starts getting up and talking. I was still plotting. What will embarrass Phineas to death and torture him so then he knows never to mess with me ever again? Easy. Take him down with what always takes him down. Buford.

"Buford, over here." I say in a sing-song voice. Buford drops Baljeet onto the floor before coming up to me.

"Yes Taylor?" he asks.

"Do me a favor." I say.

"Anything for my lady." Buford flirts. Even though he is a little cute, I am not interested at all.

"Will you beat up Phineas?" I ask in the cutest tone possible.

"Why?" Buford asks.

"He... he broke my heart into little pieces!" I yell. Then I fake cry to seal the deal. Buford nods angrily.

"No one breaks my lady's heart." He says. He was definitely determined. I smile as I watch him go up to Phineas. He was so close to punching Phineas' back until Ms. Black just had to intrude in my entertainment.

"Buford, what do you think you're doing?" Ms. Black asks.

"I want to smash Phineas into dust!" Buford tells Ms. Black. Steam was about to blow out of his ears. _Please Ms. Black, let Buford beat up Phineas. Just this once. I'll do anything for you afterwards! _

"Well, too bad." Ms. Black tells Buford. "Violence will not be tolerated here." Dang it!

"Thank goodness." I hear Phineas mutter.

"But, there is another way to resolve this." Ms. Black says.

"What?" everyone asks. Wow, everyone was paying attention. That makes a whole lot of sense.

"Alphabet Improv." Ms. Black says. Everyone knew what that was, especially me. It's so easy.

"Phineas, Buford, Taylor, Isabella and Gretchen, take the stage." Ms. Black commands. "Everyone else, move the desks. This will be fun." Uh, no it won't.

Isabella's POV

"Phineas, Buford, Taylor, Isabella and Gretchen, take the stage." Ms. Black commands, "Everyone else, move the desks. This will be fun." Everyone frantically moves the desks. Obviously they wanted to see this. Everyone sat down on a chair except for Phineas, Buford, Taylor, Gretchen and I. I bet you this will be an interesting Alphabet Improv.

"What letter are we staring with?" Ms. Black asks the audience.

"I!" they yell in unison. Is it just me, or did they have this already planned out?

"OK, ready actors?" Ms. Black asks. Everyone nods. "Then, go!"

"I feel like quitting." Taylor says. I push Taylor.

"Just checking if that was the real you." I mock. The audience chuckles, including Ms. Black.

"Kids these days." Gretchen says. "They make no sense!"

"Let me become an adult then!" Buford yells. This is more like a comedy than a challenge.

"Me, I wish I'd never become an adult." Phineas states.

"No, Phineas, you must." Taylor says.

"OK then" Phineas sighs.

"Put the idiots in the fire, please." Taylor says.

"Why are we idiots?" Gretchen asks.

"Sorry Gretchen," Ms. Black says. "But yours had to start with q. You're out!" Ms. Black sounds a lot like an announcer. Gretchen happily leaves the stage. While she did, she whispered something in my ear.

"Good luck." she whispers. I smile at her comment and Ms. Black says,

"Isabella, your turn!" Ms. Black yells while smiling.

"Quit calling us idiots, because you're the idiot in the room." I say. I heard lots of "oohs" like I did something bad. There's no way I'm taking back what I said. I meant it and Taylor needs a sense of reality in her life.

"Relax Isabella." Buford says.

"She may be evil, but she did deserve that." I say. I heard even more "oohs" this time.

"This activity is nonsense!" Taylor says.

"Unbelievable that you actually believe that, because I think that this activity is so much fun!" Phineas says.

"Look, Phineas," Taylor starts, but she was interrupted by Ms. Black.

"Taylor, yours had to start with v." Ms. Black says. "You're out!" Taylor gets out of the stage with mixed emotions. She looks happy, angry and defeated. Weird...

"Phineas, you're up!" Ms. Black smiles. Everyone was engrossed with watching us. How is this interesting exactly?

"Very weird that Taylor got out when she knows how to act." Phineas comments.

"Wait, she does?" Buford asks.

"Xylophones play notes, don't they?" Phineas says. That was actually a really smart comment. But, Buford looked confused.

"Yes, she does act!" I yell a little too loudly. Then I put a hand over my mouth.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Buford says, like he was sleeping. Ms. Black counted it right, though, because it did technically start with z.

"Actually speak, Buford." I say.

"But, I'm so in shock that I can't." he says.

"Can't my life be easier?" I mutter. Phineas comes up to me.

"Don't be sad, Isabella." he says as he pulls me in for a hug. I liked it, a lot.

"Easy for you to say." I try my best to act, but I really can't stay in character.

"Finish your sentence!" Buford yells.

"My sentence was finished." I say, but then I realize that I didn't start my sentence with g.

"Isabella, yours had to start with..." Ms. Black starts, but I was already off the stage.

"G, I know." I say as I take a seat. Phineas and Buford were the nly two left. This has to be good.

"Buford, you're up!" Ms. Black says.

"Good thing that Isabella's gone." Buford says. "Now I just have to worry about you, Dinner Bell."

"How come you always call me that?" Phineas asks. Actually, now I kind of do wonder why Buford calls Phineas "Dinner Bell"

"I don't know, it's just a force of habit." Buford answers. Wow, that answered a lot.

"Just asking, but give me a better description of why you call me "Dinner Bell"." Phineas says.

"Kay, but telling you now, that wasn't a question." Buford says.

"Let me rephrase that then, why do you call me Dinner Bell?" Phineas says.

"Maybe I'd tell you, but I can't because I forgot why." Buford says.

"No, this can't be happening." Phineas says, his eyes widening.

"Oh, but it is." Buford says.

"Poo." Phineas says.

"Quit saying that." Buford says.

"Rather say that than I hate you." Phineas says.

"Say, did you mean that?" Buford asks.

"Totally." Phineas says.

"You are dead meat!" Buford says, jumping onto Phineas.

"Phineas wins the match!" Ms. Black announces.

"What?" everyone asks. They were definitely shocked.

"First of all, no violence." Ms. Black explains. "And, second of all, Buford didn't start his line with u."

"Ohhhh..." everyone says in unison. Buford looked extremely crushed.

"Come on kids, we have to go to the computer lab." Ms. Black says. Everyone barges out of the room to go to the computer lab. I go up to Phineas.

"Good job." I tell him. He smiles.

"Thanks." he says. "I didn't really expect to win." Then, the rest was silent. About the animal essays, I'm done with my essay, but I don't want to go to school tomorrow because of one thing.

The 5th Grade Prom.

**OK, first of all, this is more than 4000 words! I defeated my record of how many words I write in a chapter! I'm super excited! Anyways, please review and look for my other stories too. I'm fashionandstylegurl, and peace out! See you on the web!**


	11. 5th Grade Prom

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! I'm pretty mad, because I accidentally deleted the whole chapter and now I'm rewriting it. Oh well... Either way, I hope you guys like it. This is the last chapter of the story. It's sad, but I'm making a trilogy like thing. The stories won't be totally related, but they have my OC Taylor. She's evil! The next story is called Fireside VS Firework. Look out for it! And I know I should've updated soon. Like I said, I accidentally deleted the last chapter. Stupid computer software. And I also have school and other boring stuff. Play rehearsals were kind of fun, homework is killing me (I have a 1000 word essay on a book due Tuesday), tests are coming up because next week, we don't have a regular schedule, and this huge project that my BFF and I have to work on is due on Friday! Plus, I did the Day of Silence. I made the whole school day! Who else did it? Well, I should really stop rambling about myself. Oh, and before I forget, partial credit goes to Perry is Cato for sending me the colors in this chapter. Oh, and when you see a line break after Isabella's POV, it's still her POV! And all of the girls are wearing high heels! Off to reviews...**

**humanusscriptor-I hate to say this, but my chapter was actually 4193 words, which is what the computer calculated. I don't know where you got the 3713 words from. Sorry for using technology. (and sorry, that was super rude. But, you were rude to me, so I believe that I should be rude back)**

**TeddyBearz88-Thanks. And have you heard TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne. The way you said ttylxox reminded me of that. I personally like the mash up between Something To Dance For and TTYLXOX the most.**

**Tink555-Thanks. I absolutely love Alphabet Improv, so I had to fit it in this story somehow! And I'd love to be your beta reader. Just send me your chapters through DocX after we establish a connection on it. And all of your questions will be answered in the chapter.**

**dbzgtfan2004-Thanks! And you should try using explanation points! They're fun!**

**missjustice1-Thanks! And I also laughed at the part when Buford thought "You" was "U". Oh, how I love that part. I didn't think I left you guys on a cliffy, so that relieved me a lot. And I never really mash words. Though, my friends and I have a secret language, kind of. You would get a word, take out the first letter and replace it with the first letter of your name. Like Isabella saying "Awesome." would be "Iwesome". It's complicated and incoherent at times, but it works!**

**Nice-IKR! You guys probably knew that would happen, but did you expect it there. I was going to write the break up in this chapter, but I decided not to. And that should happen. Raise you hand if you want to see Taylor jumping off a cliff yelling "I'M A BABY!" I sure would like to. *raises hand* And you can keep wondering until the chapter's done. Or possibly longer! And thank you!**

**IzzytheGreat14-Thanks! :)**

**isabella012-Cool. And so do I.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Phineas. What'cha doin?**

**Phineas: I'm having another do-nothing day.**

**Me: Where's Ferb?**

**Phineas: Behind me.**

**Me *looks behind Phineas* Oh! Why is he building something?**

**Phineas: Because this girl named Vanessa asked him to.**

**Me: Oh, that makes sense.**

**Isabella: Hey Phineas. What'cha doin?**

**Me: *looks at Isabella***

**Phineas: I'm having another do-nothing day.**

**Isabella: Then what's the invention for?**

**Phineas: Just something Ferb made.**

**Isabella: Can I join your do-nothing day?**

**Phineas: Of course.**

**Me: *smiles* Well, I'm just going to be leaving. You two lovebirds have fun. *hastily runs out of the backyard***

**Phineas and Isabella: *blushes and smiles***

* * *

><p><span>Isabella's POV<span>

The bus was unusually quiet today. Everyone was silent, except for the little murmurs that I heard here and there. Phineas and I sat next to each other.

"So, are you scared?" I ask, trying to break the silence between us. Phineas nods.

"Of course." he responds. "But, we're doing the right thing."

"Well, I hope so." I say. "What if our suspicions are wrong?"

"Trust me, they're right." Phineas says. I smile slightly.

"Kay." I choke out. Phineas takes out a metal ball from his backpack.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at the metal ball.

"It's all part of the plan." Phineas responds. I nod, and the rest was silence, until I heard a slap. Yep, Taylor slapped me.

"What was that for?" I ask angrily. Taylor smirks.

"Oh, nothing." she answers oh-so-innocently. I was really angry, so I tried to punch Taylor. But, Phineas stopped me.

"Don't stoop down to her level." he says. I nod again, and we were at school already. Everyone piles out of the bus. Not a lot of people brought bags. Most people just brought a paper packet which I suspected as our animal essay thing. The Fireside Girls (including me and Taylor) left their bags at the Fireside Girls meeting place because we all promised that we would change together. Everyone entered Ms. Black's room. I looked around. Irving had his tux on! Hahahahaha!

"OK kids, before you all go to the 5th Grade Prom, you all have to give me your animal essays that were due TODAY." Ms. Black says. She yelled "today" as if it was the last word she would ever say.

"So, we will be going in alphabetical order." Ms. Black tells us. "Adyson, you're up first."

"I did turtles." she says as she hands Ms. Black her packet. Am I really going to let this happen? I can't, right?

"Baljeet." Ms. Black says. Baljeet smiles.

"I did lizards." he tells Ms. Black. He handed her the essay. It looked super neat. Baljeet wouldn't stop smiling.

"OK, Buford." Ms. Black rolls her eyes.

"I did plants." he says angrily. He reluctantly gave Ms. Black the packet, as if he knew she was evil. Or he was probably still mad about yesterday. I'll go with the second choice.

"Wow." Ms. Black says. "Django."

"Yes." he says dramatically. "I did kangaroos." He passes Ms. Black the essay dramatically, as if the world is a stage, which was quoted by Shakespeare.

"OK." she says nervously. "Ferb." Ferb just blinks as he steadily hands Ms. Black the packet.

"It seems like you did monkeys." Ms. Black says while reading the packet. "Ginger."

"I did pandas." she says. She hands Ms. Black the packet.

"Gretchen." Ms. Black says.

"I did snails." she responds, while handing Ms. Black the essay.

"Holly." Ms. Black says while examining Gretchen's packet. There was a little bit of snail goo like thing on it.

"I did foxes." she says. She just threw the packet, which Ms. Black perfectly caught.

"Irving." Ms. Black says slowly, as if she hates Irving's guts.

"Tadpoles and frogs." he responds as he pretends to be cool. He gives Ms. Black his essay. She looked absolutely disgusted.

"That was weird." Ms. Black states. "Isabella." Great. My name.

"Uh, I did hedgehogs." I hesitate. I got my essay, but I wasn't sure if I should turn it in or not. I looked at Phineas. He was mouthing "Give it to her." so I did. I hope that wasn't a mistake.

"Great." Ms. Black says fake optimistically. "Katie."

"I did squirrels." Katie smiles happily while handing Ms. Black her essay. "I love squirrels!"

"That's good." Ms. Black rolls her eyes. "Milly."

"I did birds." she says while flapping her arms up and down like she was a bird. She hands Ms. Black the essay.

"Phineas." Ms. Black says quickly. Phineas got up, as if he didn't know that Ms. Black was evil.

"I did dogs." he says. He gave Ms. Black his essay.

"Taylor." Ms. Black says.

"Platypuses is what I did." Taylor says. She hands Ms. Black the essay.

"Perfect." she says. "Now, I can use all of the information to destroy OWCA once and for all!" Each and every one of us looked at Ms. Back weirdly.

"I mean, you all get A's." she tries to pull off. For most of the kids, it worked. But not for Phineas and I. I glanced at Phineas. He was pushing the metal ball, and the next thing I knew, all of the OWCA agents was beating Ms. Black up. I go up to Phineas.

"What is up with that metal ball?" I ask.

"Well, I set it up to attract all of the OWCA agents." Phineas tells me.

"Phineas, you're a genius!" I yell. I hug him as tight as I could, possibly squeezing the life out of him. When I finally let go, Phineas was smiling. I looked behind me to see police officers arresting Ms. Black.

"No, I'm innocent!" she yells, but she was already handcuffed. She kept screaming until we couldn't even hear her anymore, because she was being locked up into jail. I saw Perry and Pinky pulling their fedora hat down, like a secret agent. Then, all the animals left the room. Everyone was silent, until Phineas decided to speak up.

"So, who's ready for the 5th Grade Prom?" Phineas asks.

"I sure am." Irving says, pulling on his tux. Everyone started to laugh. The boys left the room, and I tugged Gretchen and Adyson.

"Come on!" I smile. "Let's go to the Fireside Girls meeting place to get ready!"

Taylor's POV

Everyone was walking to the Fireside Girls meeting place. I can't wait to see their demise. I have an evil plan that Phineas gave to me. But, first I need to get ready. We got to the Fireside Girls meeting place. When we walked in, I immediately yelled.

"Who's make up are we using?" I ask.

"Mine!" Katie yells. "I already set it up in the bathroom!" Well, this ought to be good. We all walked into the bathroom. The make up was actually pretty impressive. It's like they had everything. She had lip stick, lip gloss, lip balm, blush, foundation, concealer, eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. She also had a curling iron and a straightening iron with many hair clips and ties. Lastly, she had nail polish, almost all of the colors and crackle top coat.

"How did I do?" Katie asks me.

"Amazing." I say. "So, did everyone do the color they have to do?"

"Yep." everyone says at about different times. Then we all started to change, taking turns using the make up and the hair accessories. At the end, I was done, but everyone else was putting their finishing touches. I sneak out of the bathroom and I lock it, so then no one can come out. The bomb placed in the fake lie detector will demolish them into ashes. MWA HA HA HA HA! I then grab my cellphone to call a taxi. I don't want to be a pile of ashes!

Phineas' POV

**(AN: Sorry about the super short Taylor POV, I just had to fit it in!)**

"This is going great." I mutter.

"It is." Django mutters back. Right now, the 5th Grade Prom is super boring. The girls and the boys are separate, and right now, it has to stay that way. We have two instructors, one old, bald man and one eccentric woman that dyed her hair bright red. For something that's supposed to be the most romantic thing in the year, it's not even close to romantic.

"OK, now we're going to dance Cotton Eyed Joe!" the bald man says. I heard groans everywhere. This couldn't get worse.

_Where did you come from_

_Where did you go_

_Where did you come from_

_Cotton Eyed Joe_

Everyone was pretending to be cowboys and cowgirls. And everyone was pretending to be happy, pretending to have fun. I saw the expression on most of the people here, and they were bored to death. The bald man and the red head tried to sing this song, but they stink at singing. Most of us had our ears plugged. We didn't care if we got into trouble, we just didn't want that torture in our ears. After the song, the bald man finally said something that made me actually smile.

"OK, the girls and boys can combine now!" he says. I heard "Yeah!"s everywhere. I was excited myself. But, there was only one girl that I recognized. Taylor. Where was Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, Katie, Ginger, Milly, especially Isabella?

"Taylor!" I yell, but sadly she didn't hear me. She was too concentrated on dancing to Party Rock Anthem. She was wearing an emerald green, silky dress which was one strap. The shoulder with the strap had some fabric draping down the arm. The dress went down to her ankles. There was pearls on the waist. She wore white gloves and a matching purse. She also wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her shoes matched her dress. It as the same color as the dress with pearly colored stripes. Her hair was curled a little bit more than usual. Her nails were painted emerald green. Lastly, she wore blush, foundation, concealer, clear lip gloss, mascara and glittery emerald green eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Taylor!" I yell, but even louder and closer. She still didn't hear me, or maybe she's ignoring me.

"TAYLOR!" I ended up shouting to the top of my lungs, using all of my voice and air I could get. She turned to face me. She was obviously annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asks rudely. Wow, she knows how to hold a grudge.

"Where's all of the Fireside Girls?" I ask, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I have no idea." she answers.

"You were with them last." I say.

"Seriously, Phineas," Taylor says. "I have no idea."

"Yes, you do!" I yell.

"Sorry." she says. I can tell that she was lying, so I do the trick that works for everyone. Say random things.

"Fuzzy cantaloupes." I yell.

"What?" she says.

"Dancing gorillas." I say.

"You're absolutely crazy!" Taylor says.

"101 persians." I say.

"The Fireside Girls are trapped in the Fireside Girls meeting place!" she blurts out. She then realized what she said, so she covers her mouth quickly and gasps.

"Taylor," I start to breathe heavily. "That place has a bomb that's supposed to blow up today!"

"What?" she says, faking to be shocked.

"Yeah!" I say, copying her high pitched, fake voice.

"I got to go save them." I mutter as I hastily dash out of the school. Baljeet tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?" he asks with his Indian accent.

"The Fireside Girls meeting place." I respond. I have to get there fast.

Isabella's POV

I slip on my shoes as everyone puts on their last touches. We're about ready to go to the 5th Grade Prom.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask, hopping because I still need to put on my right shoe.

"Yeah!" chimed everyone. After I put on my shoe, I looked at everyone. They were all chatting, smiling, laughing, just having plain fun. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"This thing needs to open!" I yell in frustration. Everyone looks at me.

"Let me try." Gretchen says. She tries to turn the doorknob, but it was just the same result, it wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Holly asks.

"You know, I think we're locked in here." I say.

"NO!" Ginger yells, which might've broken my eardrums. She runs to the door and hastily tries to open it, but it was impossible.

"This can't be happening to me!" she says. She starts pacing around the room.

"Ginger, calm down." Milly says. "Taylor probably has a way to get us out of here."

"You're right." Ginger says. She was panting like crazy. "Taylor, help us." There was no response.

"Taylor?" Katie says, but to no avail.

"I can't see Taylor anywhere." Adyson states.

"But wasn't she here with us when we came?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, she was." Ginger says.

"You guys," I start. "She locked us in here."

"What?" everyone says. I nod.

"It's official, I hate Taylor." Holly and Ginger say in unison. It was pretty silent, as everyone was making sure that they looked perfect.

Holly was wearing a white dress. It has straps, which has tinted white fabric hanging off of it, which traced to her wrist. She wore a white tank top under the dress. At her waist was a white ribbon with a ribbon tied in the front of the dress. The dress went down to her ankles. Her shoes and her purse matched her dress. Her nails were painted carnation pink. Her lip gloss matched. She was also wearing mascara and eye liner which brought out her brown eyes, concealer and foundation. Her usual curly piggy tails were no more. She straightened her hair a little to make it a little wavy and then she put her hair into a side ponytail. Lastly, she wore diamond studs.

Katie was wearing a Mexican rooted dress. She wore a cerulean short sleeve dress. The sleeves were made of tinted cerulean fabric. There was an black, intricate pattern on the above her chest and on the bottom hem of her dress. She had a black ribbon on her waist. The dress went down to close her ankles. She wore a matching purse. Her shoes were mostly black, with a cerulean intricate pattern on her toes and cerulean heels. Her nails were super light pink and her necklace was light pink. She wore light pink lip gloss, blush, foundation, mascara and cerulean eye shadow on her eyelids. She wore her blonde, straight hair down.

Adyson was wearing a pink dress. It was technically strapless, because the strap weren't on the shoulders, they were on her top arm. The straps were purple. There was a pink rose in the middle of the top hem, on the front. There was a purple ribbon on her waist. The dress went to her ankles. Her purse was purple on the top and pink on the bottom. It had a gem in the smack middle of it. The shoes had a rose on her toes, pearls in the middle where there was no shoe and the shoes had purple heels. Her nails matched her dress. She was wearing pink lip gloss, blush, mascara, eye liner, foundation and concealer. Her hair was almost the same, except for the fact that her bangs weren't as visible and that her hair seemed darker than usual.

Ginger was wearing a yellow dress. It had only one strap, which was ruffly. The strap traced a line to the end of the dress, staying ruffly. The dress was ruffled less than the strap and its line, though there was ruffly, horizontal lines throughout the dress. The dress was shorter than most of ours, being halfway to her knees. Her shoes were silver, having an intricate pattern of diamonds on her foot. There was diamonds on her ankle and her toes. It was a circle, kind of like an anklet. Her purse matched her shoes. She wore 3 diamond bracelets that looked like the diamonds on her ankles and toes. She wore earrings that resembled the intricate pattern of diamonds on her shoes. She had silver nail polish on. She wore pink lip stick, a tint of blush, mascara, eye liner and black eye shadow to make the smoky eye look, foundation and concealer. Her hair was in a side bun.

Milly was wearing a brown-blue party dress. It was one strap. The dress was basically sequins and small beads sewn onto some blue fabric. It was super shiny, probably the shiniest dress in the whole entire world. The dress went down to her knee. Her shoes was plain gold high hells, and same for the purse. Her earrings were drop. It had an intricate pattern. Milly wore many bracelets on both wrist. Her nails were painted teal. She wore orange-peach lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, blush, foundation and concealer. Her hair took a huge transformation! Now, her hair was straightened a little bit to look like a tousled wavy and her hair was longer.

Gretchen was wearing an orange-pink dress. It was strapless. There was an orange ribbon on her waist. The ribbon had a bow on the left side, with a rose in the middle of the bow. The ribbon was thin in the front, but gets thicker and thicker until the back when it's pretty think. The upper part had sequins and fake gems sewn onto it. The lower part looked like an orange-pink tutu. This dress was the most girly out of them all. The dress went down halfway to Gretchen's knees. Her purse matched the top part of her dress, while the shoes matched the bottom. She wore a gold bracelet cuff and matching drop earrings. Her nails were painted peach. She wore clear lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, blush, foundation and concealer. Her hair was waved a little.

I'm wearing a red dress. It was one strap. The one strap was made out of tinted red fabric and it was like a sash, going diagonal to the left. Then, a red rose stops it and it goes the other way and straight. There was white rhinestones on the left top of the dress, opposite to the strap, and at the bottom hem of the dress. The dress went to my ankles. I wore white gloves that went to my elbow. I had a furry red purse that had shimmers on it. The purse handle was made out of pearls. My heels were simple. They were red with a rose that resembled my dress' rose on it. I wore a red bracelet with a red rose on it that resembled the roses on my shoes and on my dress. I wore pink lip gloss, blush, mascara, eye liner, concealer and foundation. My hair was the exact same.

"So, everyone who hates Taylor, raise your hand." Adyson says, trying to break the silence. Everyone raised their hand, especially me. **(AN: I did too!) **Holly takes a deep breath.

"Isabella," she starts slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Same." Ginger says.

"Don't worry about it." I say. "We all fell into the trap once, right." Lots of "Yeah"s echoed through the room. Everyone did a group hug. Then, I heard the door creek open. I turned around and saw Phineas.

"Phineas!" I yell, hugging him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he says. "I can't let you all blow up."

"What, what?" Katie says.

"There's a bomb in the lie detector Eliza bought." Phineas explains. "It's supposed to go off today."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Holly says. "Let's get the heck out of here!" Everyone ran out of the Fireside Girls meeting place. We called a cab and when we were a half mile away, the building blew up.

"Isabella, where is our meeting spot going to be?" Milly asks.

"Girls, I know how we're going to get our Construct A Building patch!" I say happily. There were squeals everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Kids, we're going to take it slow." the bald man says in the microphone.<p>

"But, first, the guys have to ask the girls to dance!" the red head says. There was some excitement mixed with nervousness between every single girl. _Who's going to ask us? _Baljeet was the first to ask someone that was in our class. He was literally running. To Ginger.

"Want to dance?" he asks.

"Yes!" Ginger squeals. Everyone else in our class (well, at least every other girl) went "EEE!" Even Taylor said "EEE!" That's an accomplishment. Well, then Buford asked Taylor, Django asked Adyson (shocking, right) Ferb asked Gretchen, Irving asked Milly (even more shocking, am I wrong?) and two other boys from a different class asked Holly and Katie. I was the only one left. Until I saw a red head boy come up to me.

Phineas' POV

This is it. I knew in my gut that I had to do this. I went up to the fun loving blackette **(AN: That's what I call people who have black hair, which includes me. Don't you think that black haired people deserve a name?)** That's right, Isabella.

"Want to dance?" I ask, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah." she smiles. "I'd like that." And with that response I led her to the dance floor, her hand holding mine. Then, we started dancing. Her hands were on my shoulders while mine were on her waist. The bald guy played Teenage Dream.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Isabella shrieks.

"I do too." I say.

"You know, I just hope that the bald guy or the red head doesn't sing." Isabella says.

"Oh, don't worry." I say. "They're too old for this kind of music."

"You're right." Isabella chuckles. "In fact, I don't think that they know the song title of this song."

"Hey kids." the bald guy whispers to us. We look at him.

"What's this song called?" he asks. Isabella and I look at the each other and we started to chuckle a little bit.

"It's called Teenage Dream." Isabella answers. He gives us a thumbs up before leaving. We both start to laugh again. Then, we got lost into each other's eyes. I took a daring leap and leaned in. A millisecond later (probably longer, but it was super short) our lips touch. It was sweet and gentle. We both pulled back a few seconds later. Isabella was blushing a little. Or was that her make up?

"Wow." she says. Then, my mom and Isabella's mom came up to us.

"Ha! I knew it!" Isabella's mom says. "You owe me $10!"

"Mom!" Isabella yells.

"What?" she says. "Linda and I betted on when you two would kiss." Then, we both started blushing. Really hard.

"And, I betted on this year, so I win." Isabella's mom continued.

"Good job." my mom says, and the rest cannot be told, because, seriously, that's when the bald man and the red head started singing.

**The end! That was the longest chapter ever! It was so worth it for me, and I hope you guys liked it! Please review still! And please check out my other stories. Plus, put me on your Author Alert so then you guys can know when I post other fabulous stories, including Fireside VS Firework. Look out for the trilogy! I'll see you guys on the web!**


End file.
